The Return to the Digital World
by Lupine Laser
Summary: The Digital World is in trouble once again. Will the Digi-destined children be able to reverse what evil that has been done?
1. Chapter 1: The Gathering

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Hi people! I'm new to this fanfiction stuff so please deal with me if my fanfiction has any weird problems or stuff. Feel free to send me a review if you want me to work on something or if there are any suggestions, criticisms or anything. I will surely take them seriously and no offense will be taken! So... This is going to be my first fanfiction so I hope it will not be too bad and I look forward to all of your review/replies.

Lupine Laser: This story is about Digimon Frontier, which I have just watched on Youtube. I know it was published like... in 2003? But sadly, the only Digimon that was showed here in my country was Digimon Data Squad, which was also quite nice. Therefore, I went to search other Digimon episodes and found Digimon Frontier Season 4 very nice. I'm also going to try and use good English for the story and hopefully it will help me in the exams. This year is going to be very busy for me as the exams (for the whole year) are very important. I hope that I will have enough time to finish writing the whole series of this story.

Lupine Laser: Once again, as I have seen in all the other fanfictions, I do not own Digimon. By the way, this story takes place a year after the six Digi-destined returned to the Real World. I hope it will be nice! If there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes, I do not mind if you reply and tell me. Also tell me if anything in the story does not suit. Once again, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Gathering of the Digi-destined**

NORMAL POV

"Summer vacation, bay-bee! Time for sleeping until noon!" Takuya Kanbara, also known as 'Goggle Head', put his hands at the back of his head and yelled happily as he strolled out of the school doors. Kouichi Kimura, Kouji Minamoto's older twin brother, was walking quietly behind his hysterical friend, who was also his classmate. Some students even turned to stare at Takuya, who had a smile stretching from ear to ear. Waiting for their best friends, Zoe Orimoto, JP Shibayama, Tommy Himi and Kouji, who was surprisingly Takuya's best friend and was Kouichi's long-lost twin brother. Takuya, as always, was the hotheaded one while Kouji was the total opposite, being cautious and calculative.

Tommy soon skipped out with a big grin, clearly very excited about summer vacation. Tommy spotted Takuya and Kouichi so he walked over to the big shady tree that the two were sitting under, chatting elatedly. "Hey, Tommy! Have you seen the others?" Kouichi asked Tommy. Tommy shrugged and shook his head. Takuya and Kouichi were both in the same class and same grade as Kouji and Zoe, coincidentally also in the same class as each other, all four in the 7th grade. Tommy was in the 6th grade and JP was in the 8th.

Soon after, JP came along, eating his favourite food, none other than chocolate. Still munching on the half-eaten bar of chocolate, JP greeted the three boys with his mouth full. Takuya said, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full?"

Kouichi laughed and pointed out, "Takuya, don't you do that too?" Tommy laughed along and Takuya and JP glared at the two boys. JP spotted the blond-haired girl, Zoe, talking with a dark-haired boy, Kouji, and immediately jumped up and down, waving his hands wildly, trying to get their attention.

When the two reached the tree, Takuya saw his best friend frowning at Zoe. "What's the matter, bud-ee?" Takuya asked.

Zoe laughed as Kouji pouted, frowning even more. Zoe explained, "I beat Kouji in Mathematics, again! Haha, Kouji! You lost again!" Kouji looked away, annoyed.

Kouji changed the subject. "So... What are we going to do? We are like so free now," he asked. The rest looked at each other, all not knowing where to go.

Kouichi suggested, "Maybe you guys can come over to my house! My mother likes visitors, especially my close friends! She would like to see you again too, Kouji." The five others nodded in agreement since they had nothing better to do.

"Mum! I'm home!" Kouichi shouted as the gang walked through the front door of the Kimura house. Mrs Kimura walked out from the kitchen and saw the gang.

"Hi Mum!" Kouji and Kouichi both said at the same time. They looked at each other angrily and both said together, "Hey! Stop that!"

Mrs Kimura laughed and said, "Twins. How nice. Come in guys!" She ushered the six kids in and baked some chocolate chip cookies for them.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" Takuya and JP shouted as the two of them practically gobbled down half of the big plate of cookies. Kouichi and Kouji laughed uncontrollably.

"You... you two are like pigs!" Kouichi managed to say. Kouji could only nod. Since coming back from the Digital World, Kouji had opened up a little, occasionally laughing, smiling, joking or even fooling around. His father and stepmother had also decided that they would not migrate anymore as they had observed that Kouji was having many friends here. Before, Kouji's father always had to work, so he kept on migrating the family, thus Kouji had little friends, not only because of this, but also because of his fear of his friends leaving him.

Takuya made a face at Kouichi and Kouji. "Hey! At least I exercise! JP doesn't even run a lap everyday! I'm not as bad as him!" Takuya argued. JP was so mad he started to try and grab Takuya for some kind of childish payback. "Stop it!" Takuya yelled as JP started tickling him. Tommy, Zoe, Kouji and Kouichi just stared at them in amusement.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-_

Everyone stopped to hear the sound. The sounds came from all of their pockets, which meant they were coming from their phones. Kouji was the first one to take out his phone. It immediately turned into his navy and black, updated D-tector. Zoe almost squealed but kouji put a hand over her mouth and made her keep quiet. While the others took out their phones, Kouji walked over to Kouichi's room door and locked it silently.

Takuya got his red, black and golden updated D-tector. The others got back their own original D-tectors too. "What now?" Tommy whispered, unsure of what to do. None of them had told or could tell anyone else about their adventure to the Digital World so they had to take caution not to let anyone know about their D-tectors.

What is going to happen next?

Lupine Laser: Thank you! Once again, I look forward to all of your reviews. Wish me luck for my exams! I really hope that I can finish writing this story. Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2: Transportation

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Hi there everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfiction! I hope that you guys would want to start reading the story so I'll make this quick. I do not own Digimon. I look forward to your reviews, whether good or bad! Enjoy!

Lupine Laser: Review thanks(I want to include this part to thank my reviewers)

Digi-fanCapp: Well... thanks! Sure, I won't focus on romance too much because I don't really like writing that too. Again, thank you because I really did not expect anyone to review because my story might not be nice.

* * *

_Takuya got his red, black and golden updated D-tector. The others got back their own original D-tectors too. "What now?" Tommy whispered, unsure of what to do. None of them had told or could tell anyone else about their adventure to the Digital World so they had to take caution not to let anyone know about their D-tectors._

**Chapter 2: Transportation**

**NORMAL POV**

Suddenly, all six D-tectors lit up, their screens lighting up. There was the familiar black eye symbol on a brown background that appeared. Everyone just watched silently as there were a few more beeping sounds.

"He...hello?" all six of them heard the very familiar voice from their D-tectors say.

"Bokomon! Is that really you?" Zoe asked incredulously after realising who it was.

There were a few more sounds like a radio with no connection. "Zoe? Is that you? Yes, it is Bokomon. Are the rest with you?" Bokomon asked through the D-tectors.

The rest answered through their D-tectors one by one. "Good," Bokomon said. His tone changed from happiness into sadness and urgency. "Children, I don't have much time. The Digital World is in trouble again. We need your help as soon as possible. I have calculated the difference in time between both our worlds. Every three days spent here, one minute passes in your world.

"When you come back, it will be very dangerous. I will not force you to come back. It will be a long journey too, probably maybe two hours in your world. I know that the only portal to our world that you currently know has been destroyed, so I am trying my luck to send you a disc that you will have to slot into a computer. It will transport anyone who touches the computer when the disc is just put in into the Digital World. This is a one-time-use card only. When the destination page comes up, type in 'Flame Terminal'. It will teleport you there. Goodbye and I hope that you will make it," Bokomon said. The screen of their D-tectors dimmed down.

There was a blue and shiny disc that appeared on the floor soon after. Then, all the six D-tectors' screen flashed and they each appeared with their respective element signs. Kouji asked, "We might be going away for a long time. How are we going to tell my mother?"

Kouichi shrugged and walked to the door. He unlocked it and called out, "Mum! We're going to lock the door because we are gonna play a game, so don't bother knocking! We will not open!" The rest heard Mrs Kimura laughed a bit before agreeing. "That was easy enough," Kouji mumbled while Kouichi re-locked the door.

Kouichi went searching around the room for his computer. "Aha! Found it!" He walked back to the group who were sitting in a circle on the floor. He took the disc from JP who had been examining it. Kouichi slotted that disc in, which could surprisingly fit into slot meant for discs. I mean, which Digimon could make a disc that could fit into a human computer when it had never even seen one?

The computer's screen flashed black. "Uh oh," Kouichi muttered. Just when he wanted to reach forward to check the computer, the screen became dark blue and white words started appearing.

It looked like those very old computers where the only fonts the computer had was the one that looked very digital. The cursor was not the normal vertical line but was horizontal instead.

Digital World Portal

Destination:

Everyone found a space on the computer to put his or her hands on while Kouichi typed in 'Flame Terminal'.

There was a sudden flash of blinding light before all six human children were covered in Fractal code-like light and disappeared, leaving Kouichi's shadow-black computer on the ground.

Will they make it in time to the Digital World to help their Digimon friends?

Lupine Laser: Again, I look forward to all of your reviews or replies and I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far! Goodbye! Sorry that this chapter was quite short (for my standards) but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Hi! I trust that you guys have enjoyed the story so far? I really hope that my story will not be boring to you guys so I'm trying to make it more interesting. I look forward to you reviews/replies! Again and again, I do not own Digimon or any characters.

* * *

_There was a sudden flash of blinding light before all six human children were covered in Fractal code-like light and disappeared, leaving Kouichi's shadow-black computer on the ground._

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

**NORMAL POV**

The six of them were in a portal of Fractal codes. Everything was bright around them as they 'floated' through the tunnel of light. Practically almost everyone was trying to regain their balance but the tunnel was anti-gravity. "I see light!" Kouji shouted as they were thrown through the tunnel at a very fast speed.

"Everywhere's light!" Tommy screamed.

"No! As in there is an exit! There!" Kouji pointed to a circular hole which had light shining through. After five seconds or so, all six of them tumbled out.

Takuya rubbed his head. "Oww... My head hurts!" he said. Kouji was the first one up and he looked around.

**KOUJI'S POV**

I stood up, brushed off the dust from my navy blue jacket and looked around. Yup. This is the Flame Terminal, alright, he thought. The houses all around were made out of iron and steel, with metal chimneys too and grey smoke puffing out from them. Where's Bokomon? I spotted something white and small, wearing pink 'shorts', running towards us and waving at us.

"Bokomon!" I shouted as I ran over to the Rookie Digimon.

He grabbed my right leg in a sort of 'hug' and said, "Oh Kouji! I thought that we would never see you again! Oh! You will be our saviors!" There were tears at the side of Bokomon's eyes.

**NORMAL POV**

Kouji patted him on the back before the both of them went back to the others to help them up. "Bokomon, where's Neemon?" Tommy asked. Bokomon just said that his lazy friend was snoring soundly back in their little treehouse. As in, literally a house, in a tree. All of them walked to Bokomon and Neemon's house.

On the way, JP asked, "Where are the other Ledgendary Warriors? I know that six of them are with us right now."

Bokomon continued walking but answered, "Since there are four of them, Ranemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon and Mercurymon, each of them agreed to take care of different regions in the Digital World, following North, South, East and West. Meanwhile, the six of you are to travel around to get rid of what evil that is left in the Digital World."

When they reached the house, everyone, except Bokomon, had to bend down to squeeze into the house. Neemon was still sleeping, so Bokomon, as usual, pulled his beloved red pants. "Oww!" he yelled as he was fully awake by then.

"Now then. I will now tell you about what you have missed out when you were in the Real World," Bokomon said. "It has been more than five thousand years since you left the Digital World. As promised, I have recorded down what you humans had accomplished. Now, all Digimon would learn about you when they are in preschool. Therefore, when you travel about, do not get shocked when the Digimons recognise you.

"Just about a thousand years back, there was a Digimon who had turned evil. She rampaged around the Digital World, causing havoc. She scanned many Digimons' Fractal code and Digimon who were defeated by her turned into Digi-eggs and the evil Digimon took them and turned the eggs into more evil Digimon. Day by day, that Digimon has collected an army of Digimons to help her collect more Fractal codes and Digi-eggs. None of us could stop her even though the ten Legendary Warriors, before they returned into your D-tectors, joined forces with the now fully digivolved Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon and Loweemon all agreed that they felt stronger when the combined their spirits with you humans. That is why we had called you here," Bokomon finished.

Kouji asked, "Bokomon, who is this 'evil Digimon' that you are talking about?"

Bokomon looked downcast. He answered softly, "He is the most evil Digimon found in the Digital World: Lilithmon. Lilithmon is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Long ago, much earlier than when you first arrived in the Digital World, Lilithmon and six other evil Digimon, along with Lucemon, nearly destroyed the whole Digital World. If you had thought that Lucemon was hard to defeat, Lilithmon is seven times worse. Among the seven, Lucemon was the weakest while Lilithmon was the strongest.

"Furthermore, the Fractal codes she is collecting is... is to revive... the other five Great Demon Lords since Lucemon was destroyed. None of them has, fortunately, so you have to defeat her before she does," Bokomon said.

Everyone was shocked, even Neemon looked like he was going to fall off his chair. A Digimon that is seven times worse than Lucemon? The six of them had barely even survived battling Lucemon, even with Kouichi having to sacrifice his life! How were they supposed to defeat Lilithmon? Ten Legendary Warriors with the aid of the three Celestial Digimon was not enough to defeat this Digimon. What made Bokomon think that the six of them could possibly defeat Lilithmon?To them, this task was totally impossible.

Lupine Laser: What will happen next? Well... I'm going to leave that as a cliffhanger once again. Goodbye! Still looking forward to your replies/reviews and I hope that you enjoyed my story so far!


	4. Chapter 4: Starting A Journey

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Hi again! I am almost done with my mid-year exams so I am so excited. Happy reading and seriously, anyone of you can review! I really want reviews to see if I am writing well so far because when I don't see any reviews, I get a little worried. I do not own Digimon.

Lupine Laser: Oh and by the way, most of the information is based on Digimon Wiki and the Digimon episodes. One of the Seven Great Demon Lords include Belphemon, which appeared in Digimon Data Squad. Lucemon appeared in Digimon Frontier Season 4. However, I do not know if the other five have appeared anywhere else.

Lupine Laser: Review thanks:

Black Hot Devil: Thanks for the encouragement!

* * *

_Everyone was shocked, even Neemon looked like he was going to fall off his chair. A Digimon that is seven times worse than Lucemon? The six of them had barely even survived battling Lucemon, even with Kouichi having to sacrifice his life! How were they supposed to defeat Lilithmon? Ten Legendary Warriors with the aid of the three Celestial Digimon was not enough to defeat this Digimon. What made Bokomon think that the six of them could possibly defeat Lilithmon? To them, this task was totally impossible._

_**Chapter 4: Starting A Journey**_

**NORMAL POV**

Bokomon sighed. Takuya asked, "Bokomon, can you tell us more about Lilithmon?"

Bokomon nodded, looking down at his feet. "Lilithmon, along with the six other Great Demon Lords, were defeated after ten thousand years of suffering. There was not a lot recorded about it so most of the information I know is based on myth and legends. The Digimons that were left gathered together and rebelled against the Seven Great Demon Lords. Most of the Digimons were destroyed but a few stronger ones, maybe including the Ten Legendary Warriors and the three Celestial Digimon, managed to combine their powers and overcome the evil Digimon. When all seven of them were converted back into Digi-eggs, the Digimon locked them up and cursed them so that they would not awaken. The Digi-eggs were all put into the Dark Area. However, as time passed the curse weared down and now, the strongest of them has awakened.

"I have to tell you all this: Lilithmon is the Goddess of Darkness. Therefore, all of you, especially Kouji and Kouichi, have to be cautious. Kouichi, you are the Warrior of Darkness and Lilithmon wants you on her side. Kouji, you are the Warrior of Light and Lilithmon wants to destroy you. She hates you and would do whatever it takes to destroy you. When you start on this trip, know that you are taking a big risk. Are you all willing?" Bokomon asked.

All the rest looked at the twins. Both of them nodded, so the rest agreed too. When the eight of them emerged from Bokomon's house, they were greeted by a flock of Biyomon who gave them some small bags. One of them said, "Greetings, fellow Legendary Warriors. We, Biyomon, would like to assist you on this trip by providing out with food, water and shelter while you are in the Flame Terminal."

Takuya thanked them and each of them took a bag file with food and water. JP said, "Thanks for offering us shelter, but we want to go save the Digital World as soon as possible, so we will not need shelter." The Biyomon nodded and flew off.

Bokomon suggested that they should head to Ophanimon's castle first, to meet with the three Celestial Digimon and come up with a good plan. The rest agreed and they started on their journey.

They walked through the forest of the Flame Terminal with Takuya in front and Kouji and Kouichi at the rear. They walked on in silence.

**KOUJI'S POV**

I walked along beside my twin brother. None of us were talking, which I really prefer. I looked around. The forest was all around us, which could be a good thing and a bad thing. It can provide shelter but at the same time, it might hide dangerous Digimon.

_Crack!_

I heard a small sound, the snapping of a twig. That was enough to make me on alert. Since having the Spirit of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, my senses have become more acute. From the side of my eye, I spotted a shadow, a Digimon running very fast. 'Ambush,' I thought. I warned, "Guys, we are not alone."

Upon hearing that, everyone stopped moving. We whipped out our D-tectors and everyone Spirit Evolved into our respective human Spirits since they were smaller and easier to control.

I, now Lobomon, was back-to-back with Kouichi, who was now Loweemon. Now my senses were even more acute than before. I smelled an evil Digimon. I could even hear its heartbeat. 'To my right,' I thought. Immediately, I whipped out my 'Licht Schwert', also known as my light swords.

"KendoLobo!" I yelled as I charged into the Digimon. I grabbed onto it but he struggled violently. Squinting in the darkness, I recognised it as an Impmon. The Impmon leered at me but it totally did not affect me. 'Try to kill me if you can,' I thought as I stuck down the Impmon and Digitised its Fractal Code.

I heard shouting from where my friends were before. When I ran back, they were attacked by not just a few Impmon, but a whole swarm of them. I ran in to help my friends.

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Tempest Twist!"

"Pyro Darts!"

I was running while slashing at the Impmon. There were a lot of them. By then, I had managed to squeeze through to my friends and we stood in a circle with Bokomon and Neemon in the middle. "There's too many of them!" Beetlemon, JP, shouted.

"I almost feel sorry for them," I growled. Following, I shot out at least a dozen of them with my Howling Laser. More came. The others shot more down. Neemon was spouting rubbish so Bokomon went to pull his pants. "When will these Digimon learn that they cannot beat us and back down?" I asked.

"NEVER!" all the Impmon said at once.

"Argh," I sighed. We continued blasting them until there were none left. All the Impmon became Digi-eggs and floated up into the sky while er Digitised their Fractal Codes, purifying them.

"Finally!" Tommy said as he transformed back from Kumamon into himself. All of us walked on, keeping high alert as we could be ambushed anytime at any moment.

****Lupine Laser: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I really can't believe I have time to write the chapters. I'm looking forward to more review/replies! Cya!


	5. Chapter 5: A Warrior Gone

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Come to think of it, this whole story might be a little long. Anyway, I decided that I might make Kouji the main character since it suits him that he is Light and Lilithmon is the Goddess of Darkness. Still, I will try to have the other's point of view inside as well. I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_"Finally!" Tommy said as he transformed back from Kumamon into himself. All of us walked on, keeping high alert as we could be ambushed anytime at any moment._

**Chapter 5: A Warrior Gone**

**NORMAL POV**

The team was still in the forest of the Flame Terminal. They decided to stop and set up camp for the night in a little clearing in the forest.

It was decided that Takuya and Kouichi will got pick firewood, Zoe and Kouji will go find food, and the rest will stay at the camp to watch out for any danger.

**ZOE'S POV**

As I was walking along in the dark forest with Kouji beside me, I felt comforted a little. I was a little scared of the dark and knowing that Kouji was the Warrior of Light was comforting.

So far on our last journey in the Digital World, Kouji has proven himself to be a selfless and capable warrior. Even back in the Real World, he even had Kendo classes. I knew that if we were in trouble, Kouji would protect me. I walked along with him on my right.

I spotted something that was not green. I mean, at night, it was really hard to see, so I based on the shade it was in. I walked closer to take a look. "Cherries! Kouji, let's pick some!" I squealed. I ran forward to examine the red and juicy cherries.

**KOUJI'S POV**

Zoe said that there were cherries and ran over. However, I saw what she did not see. The trees had big buttress roots and had lots of vines. On the trunk of the tree, there was diamond shaped eyes with yellow pupils and a big green mostache. Of course, the tree did have cherries. So did the other trees beside it. The trees were grinning evilly, but obviously Zoe did not notice.

"Zoe! Come back! Those are evil Cherrymon! Come back!" I shouted. Too late. One of the Cherrymon whipped out a vine an knocked Zoe onto the ground. "Zoe!" I yelled.

I Beast Spirit Evolved into KendoGarurumon. The other Cherrymon decided to help their friend. 'What luck', I thought. Zoe was still trying to pick herself off the ground. Looking from her condition, she looked like she had a concussion.

"Vine Attack!" one of the Cherrymon said as its vines started to whip at me. Whatever strength that I lacked, I backed it up with speed. Locking my wheels in place, I skidded around and managed to cut the Cherrymon into two with the sharp blades on my back.

"Cherry Blast!" Two Cherrymon aimed their attacks at the still giddy Zoe.

'Uh oh! I have to save her!' I thought. Skidding faster than I ever had, I rushed forward to protect Zoe. I was too late. The Cherrymon had started their attack. Suddenly, everything became slow motion. Picking up speed, I raced over and leaped up, allowing myself to get blasted instead of Zoe, who did not have any armour, unlike me.

I felt the blast penetrate my Digizoid armour and pierce through by back. The pain was so unbearable that I could feel nothing. I heard ringing in my ears. At the same time, I heard Zoe yell my name but I could not respond. I transformed back into my human form and knew no more.

**ZOE'S POV**

"Kouji!" I yelled as the wolf-like Digimon flew over me and took the attack. 'Kouji! He saved my life!' I thought. KendoGarurumon transformed back into Kouji and his Fractal Code appeared while his figure turned black.

"Mwahahaha... Your friend is gone!" a Cherrymon laughed. Before I could react, it absorbed Kouji's Fractal Code.

"No!" I pleaded. When he was finished, all that was left was Kouji's Digi-egg, his D-tector and his navy blue bandana. The navy-coloured egg had two '光's on it, which was the symbol of light, one in front and one behind. 'This can't be happening!' I repeated to myself. When reality kicked in, tears came into my eyes, not because of anger for the Cherrymon, but also because it was my fault that Kouji had to sacrifice his life. "You are going to pay!" I cried as I Beast Spirit Evolved into Zephyrmon.

Before the Cherrymon could take Kouji's Digi-egg, I swooped down low to pick up Kouji's Digi-egg, his D-tector and his bandana. Holding them all in one hand, I attacked the two Cherrymon with all the power I had, boosted with my anger and sadness. "Hurricane Gale!" That attack was enough to knock both Cherrymons off their roots. "That is for hurting my friend!" I growled. I Digitised their Fractal Codes.

Takuya, Kouichi, JP and Tommy suddenly arrived. "What's going on?" Kouichi asked. Seeing the two Cherrymons' Fractal code being Digitised and Kouji's belongings in my hand, his face became as pale as a sheet of paper and he stared in shock. The others saw it too and they were all utterly shocked.

When I transformed back into myself, still holding Kouji's Digi-egg and belongings, the Cherrymon Digi-eggs floated up into the sky. "Sorry, I am so sorry!" I cried before I broke down into tears and just sat there, helpless.

Lupine Laser: If I had shocked any of you by turning Kouji into a Digi-egg, I am really sorry but I wanted some sort of dramatic sad twist. Hope you have enjoyed and goodbye!


	6. Chapter 6: Sadness

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the story so far? Please please please review! Really need more so that I know if I'm doing good/bad. So please? Can you review? Again, I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_When I transformed back into myself, still holding Kouji's Digi-egg and belongings, the Cherrymon Digi-eggs floated up into the sky. "Sorry, I am so sorry!" I cried before I broke down into tears and just sat there, helpless._

**Chapter 6: Sadness**

**KOUICHI'S POV**

I stared in horror as possibilities to what might have just happened floated into my mind. Zoe broke down crying, yet I felt paralysed, unable to bend down and comfort her. 'Kouji... Is he gone forever? No. His Digi-egg is here,' I kept on repeating to myself, trying to get comfort, but it was no use. I felt like my soul was ripped into two pieces, one gone with Kouji. He was my brother. My twin brother. Could I survive without him? I was not sure.

Meanwhile, the rest went over to pull Zoe up while JP kind of pushed me forward so that we could move back to camp. On the way, Tommy managed to find food so that we could save the food that the Biyomon gave us for next time.

When we reach camp, Neemon and Bokomon were talking quite loudly, but when they saw what was in Zoe's arms, they suddenly kept quiet, which made the tension even worse. Even Takuya was not talking. Bokomon broke the silence, "Zoe, what happened?"

Zoe had not told us anything about the incident. She sat down heavily and sighed. She started recalling the incident, starting from when she spotted the cherries and ending with the others came. The next moment, she burst out into sobs again. Tommy and JP tried to comfort her but it was no use.

Takuya came over to me and asked if I was alright. I wanted time alone, so I just nodded. I stood up and walked over to a tree where I would be able to hear what the rest were saying, but far enough to have my own privacy.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

After half an hour, I still could not believe that my best friend, Kouji, had turned into a Digi-egg. I went over to comfort Kouichi, but he walked over to a tree, probably wanting to be alone, so I did not go bother him.

Thinking back to the first time me and Kouji met, I almost laughed at the differences we had but still managed to be best friends. Now, this friend would be gone. He had sacrificed his life to protect Zoe just like he did when I was about to get killed by Duskmon.

When will the Digi-egg hatch? I decided to ask Bokomon, our information guy. Bokomon shrugged and answered solemnly, "It really depends on many factors like how well the egg is taken cared of, the type of egg and so on. The Digi-egg can hatch anytime, from immediately, to even a year. Let's hope that Kouji's Digi-egg will hatch soon."

I asked, "Bokomon, Kouji is a human, but he turned into a Digi-egg. When the egg hatches, will it turn out to be a Digimon or Kouji?"

Bokomon answered, "I really have no idea. I mean, Kouji isn't a normal human too. He can turn into the Warriors of Light. There are also many cases that Digimon, after hatching, will forget their memories, just like Patamon. We should just hope for the best."

Zoe started sobbing. "It's all my fault! This is all my fault! If I had been faster, Kouji would still be here!" I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

"Zoe, this is not your fault. This is Lilithmon's fault. If you want to blame anyone, it should be her and not you. Come on Zoe, eat some food," I offered as I passed her the fruits that Tommy managed to find.

Bokomon asked, "Do you want me to take care of Kouji's Digi-egg like I had done with Patamon's?"

Zoe shook her head and hugged the blue egg even tighter to herself. "No. Kouji sacrificed his life for me, so it should be my responsibility to take care of him with my life," she said.

Kouichi said suddenly, "Can we take turns to take care of Kouji's Digi-egg?" Zoe looked at him awkwardly but nodded.

**TOMMY'S POV**

Kouji was gone. I finally was able to take in the situation. Thinking back, I remembered all the times when Kouji had treated me like a little brother, even though he thought he had no siblings and it was hard for him to care about others. I looked at the Digi-egg that Zoe was holding, and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. Hoping no one had saw, I wiped away my tears angrily.

Kouji was like a big brother to me. He was like a role model too. To be brave, independent and strong. He was such a good fighter. He could stand up to anything. He could survive on his own, without needing anyone's help. I wanted to be like him. Now that Kouji was gone, the group seemed much smaller and much quieter.

I looked up at Kouichi, who was staring at the egg in Zoe's arms. He must be feeling very sad. I walked over to the tree and sat down beside Kouichi. "You know," I said, "Kouji was like a brother to me too. I think I know how you feel."

Kouichi nodded and said, "Maybe. But when the person that is gone is your twin, it's a whole new different story. Even though I knew him for only a short period of time, he became part of me. I have no idea how I am going to go on without him." Tommy put his hand on his shoulder and assured him that Kouji would come back soon.

**JP'S POV**

I was not those who cried easily but when I heard what Kouji did for Zoe, tears sprang into my eyes. Kouji had did what he had done for Takuya before: Sacrificing his life for a friend. Before, when we just got to know Kouji, he was this cold, stubborn and serious person. Now, after knowing him better, we had totally changed our views about him. This was not the first time he had sacrificed his life. It was already the second time but this was more serious. Kouji had turned into a Digi-egg.

Seeing Zoe cry, my heart broke. I did have a crush on her before, but I had gone over it since I knew that she would never like me. But that was not a reason for me to feel sad because she was sad. I tried to comfort her, but it seemed like nothing could console her. I looked over at Bokomon and Neemon. They were quiet. I guess they could not find a way to console Zoe too.

After what seemed like ages, Zoe stopped crying and Tommy managed to get Kouichi back to the fire. All of us ate silently, tension thick in the air. Tommy and I went to find some leaves for bedding and we came back, with a bunch of them. We set up the bedding and Zoe offered to keep first watch but Bokomon said that we should all rest so he and Neemon would keep watch.

Lupine Laser: I just think that since Kouji is like half human and half Digimon, it would make sense if he could turn into a Digi-egg, just like other Digimon. Have fun reading and remember to review! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Hope

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Seriously. Please review! Please! I'm begging of you guys. Anyway, I do not own Digimon. Read on and PLEASE review! By the way, I might be skipping scenes because most of them would be repetitive and boring.

Lupine Laser: Review thanks:

Kayla Edwards: I'll try my best to have longer chapters but I always like to finish a chapter with a logical stop. The problem is, it normally ends quite short. Still, I will try my best to make the chapters longer! Kouji is also my favourite character, so hi five! Anyway, thanks for the assurance that turning Kouji into a Digi-egg was sensible and was fine. Thanks!

* * *

_After what seemed like ages, Zoe stopped crying and Tommy managed to get Kouichi back to the fire. All of us ate silently, tension thick in the air. Tommy and I went to find some leaves for bedding and we came back, with a bunch of them. We set up the bedding and Zoe offered to keep first watch but Bokomon said that we should all rest so he and Neemon would keep watch._

**Chapter 7: Hope**

**NORMAL POV**

That day, Zoe wanted to take care of Kouji's Digi-egg. Since Zoe had the egg, she walked in the middle so that it would be more protected. Takuya was behind with Kouichi and JP led the way. Tommy walked beside Zoe and the other two Digimons walked in front of her.

"How often do you think we would get ambushed?" Tommy asked Bokomon.

Bokomon rubbed his chin and said, "I am not sure. Maybe if we are lucky, once everyday only and the Digimons that attack us are weaker Digimon." That was the only conversation made before some Digimon ambushed the group.

**ZOE'S POV**

"Argh!" I heard Takuya yell. I spun around, only to see Takuya wrapped around with threads. Five Dokugumon crawled out from the darkness of the forest. "What in the world?" Takuya shouted as the other four spider-like Digimon spun more webs around him. "Somebody help?"

I immediately transformed into Kazemon. 'Ha. Maybe these Dokugumon know that spiderwebs are highly flammable. No wonder they targeted Takuya first,' I thought. Without further ado, I attacked the Dokugumon with my Hurricane Wind attack while holding Kouji's egg tightly. The Dokugumon were easy to defeat. Every time they tried to spin a web at us, we could knock away their attacks. In five minutes, we were done with them.

I continued to carry Kouji's egg, making sure that it was not hurt. 'Kouji, I wish that you will be able to hear me. I am so sorry. You shouldn't have saved me,' I thought sadly. I was hoping that a miracle would happen, like in all those television shows where there was a sad scene and suddenly, something good happens. I looked at Kouji's egg. It did not move. Sighing, I walked on with the group.

**NORMAL POV**

The days went by with more ambushing, more ambushing, and more ambushing. By then, the group was halfway to Ophanimon's castle. The had purified many evil Digimon. However, Kouji's egg had not hatched and it was already the twentieth day.

Everywhere they went, Digimon would greet the Digi-destined. When they say Kouji's egg, many would be so shocked and there were even some that cried. Some Digimon said, "No! This can't be happening! The Warrior of Light was our only hope!" Then, they would run away while crying.

Everyone was still depressed because the group seemed so much smaller and quieter without Kouji. There should be one more human and he would be arguing with his best friend while the others laughed. Now, even Takuya had cut down on his jokes.

By nightfall, the team had reached the Gotsumon Village, the place where Kouji had befriended a Gotsumon. The team walked into the village. A Gotsumon who was wearing a necklace with a magnifying glass hung on it came running towards the team. He was the Gotsumon that Kouji had befriended.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

'Uh oh. How are we going to break the news to Gotsumon?' I asked myself urgently. Looking at my friends, I could tell that they were also thinking about the same question. When the Gotsumon finally ran over to the group, he was already panting.

He looked up at us with his big yellow eyes. He peered into the group. "Where's Kouji? Everyone wants to see him!" he shouted gleefully. Zoe sighed sadly. Gotsumon looked at her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I answered, "Gotsumon... Kouji... He isn't with us anymore." Zoe looked more sad than ever. By then, more Gotsumons had gathered around the group. Some of them heard what I said and gasped. Within seconds, most of the Gotsumons from the village had gathered around. I looked at Zoe and said, "Zoe, bring Kouji's egg and wait for us over at the tree over there." I pointed to a big tree. I knew that Zoe would break down when she heard the story about how Kouji sacrificed his life.

**ZOE'S POV**

Takuya asked me to bring Kouji's egg and sit under a tree. I took Kouji's egg, whom Kouichi was holding, and went over to the tree. I knew that the rest did not want me to hear how Kouji sacrificed his life for me but every time someone asks, I could not resist having a flashback to the moment when KendoGarurumon leaped up to block the attack for me.

At the thought, tears gathered in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but to no avail. Not wanting to let anyone see me cry, I walked a little deeper into the forest that surrounded the Gotsumon Village. My tears dripped onto the smooth blue surface of Kouji's Digi-egg.

There was a distant flash of light. I looked up and squinted through the thick canopy of leaves. It was a shooting star! 'I wonder if the rest had seen it,' I thought. The shooting star cheered me up a little and I stopped crying.

'A shooting star is meant for you to make a wish right?' I thought to myself. I looked down at the Digi-egg which was on my lap and I felt Kouji's D-tector and bandana in my pocket. Quietly, I whispered, "Please, please, please let Kouji's Digi-egg hatch." I imagined the smile on his face when he hatched and the happiness that the group would feel when Kouji's egg finally hatched.

Suddenly, the egg glowed light blue. I stared at it in hope that Kouji's egg would hatch. The egg floated up and a little away from me before glowing an even brighter blue. The rest must have seen the glow because I heard footsteps behind the tree I was at. The navy blue egg wobbled slightly before a crack appeared at its top. The crack widened and soon, the whole Digi-egg exploded in an inferno of light.

I expected to see Kouji standing in front of me, but who, or what was standing in front of me was totally not Kouji.


	8. Chapter 8: Kouji but not Kouji

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Haha. I know that the story is a little weird, but its just basically. Details, you can go imagine yourself. All the Digimon names I use are real (as in if you search, you can find it on the internet). By the way, the Digimon, Strabimon, is going to be my own interpretation and imagination (actions and feelings) because there is not a lot about it on the internet. Anyway, I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_I expected to see Kouji standing in front of me, but who, or what was standing in front of me was totally not Kouji._

**Chapter 8: Kouji but not Kouji**

**ZOE'S POV**

I stared at the creature, which was obviously a Digimon. I was the same height as Kouji but it looked like a much younger version of Lobomon. The Digimon had red eyes, just like Lobomon but its top half was fur. The Digimon on a whole looked a lot like a wolf with a scarf just like the one that Lobomon had. It had long claws on its hands and feet too.

"Zoe! Are you alright? We saw the flash of light!" JP called out. I was not listening. I was too focused on the Digimon that was standing in front of me.

'K... Kouji? Is that really you?" I whispered to him.

The Digimon sniffed in the air and sniffed me close. He growled slowly and menacingly as the others arrived, "Who are you? Get away from me!" Following, he leaped into the air and landed on a branch above us.

Takuya, who had only saw a shadow of the Digimon and thought that it was Kouji, asked, "Kouji! Get down here! Why are you up there?" He looked up at the branch and got the shock of his life. Kouichi was dumbfounded.

Kouichi stuttered, "Kouji, what happened to you? Don't you know who we are? We are your best friends and I am your twin brother!"

The Digimon, who was up in the tree, looked down and threatened, "I do not know any of you! I do not have a brother, especially not one that is a human! Go away! If you come near, I swear, I will cut you into pieces!" The Digimon was actually quivering, most likely in fear of us. I thought, 'Could it be true? Could it be true that Kouji had forgotten about us? About me? Why had he become a Digimon?'

Bokomon took out his book and flipped to a page. He recited, "This Digimon is called Strabimon. He is the Rookie form of Lobomon. He is a Wizard Digimon and is a powerful fighter." He looked up at Strabimon and said, "I am afraid that Kouji had turned into Strabimon and had lost all his human memories. I think we may have frightened him."

I looked up at Strabimon and coaxed, "Strabimon, can you come down? We won't hurt you. We promise." The Digimon looked uncertain but he had stopped quivering.

Strabimon dropped onto the ground silently and peered into each of our eyes. Tommy asked, "Er... What is Strabimon doing?"

Bokomon said, "I think he is either trying to recall who we are or he is trying to see if we are his enemies." Strabimon cocked his head when he went over to me. He peered into my eyes and sniffed me. He also sniffed Kouichi and Takuya.

Suddenly, Strabimon took a few steps back. "Strabimon, what's wrong?" I asked. The Digimon looked like he was in a trance. Strabimon crouched down and clutched his head in agony. He made a screech like he was in a lot of pain.

**STRABIMON'S POV**

'Why... Why do I seem to know the girl, the boy who claims that he is my twin, and the boy wearing goggles? What is my connection to them?' I thought as I sniffed each of them. All of a sudden, I was hit with a sharp pain the head, like a terrible terrible headache. I flinched at the pain and took a few steps backwards.

"Argh!" I screamed as I clutched my head. I crouched down and it was all I could do not to attack anyone. The girl came over and asked me what was wrong. I could not move. The pain was too unbearable. Pictures came floating back into my mind: Pictures of the girl, the twin and the one wearing goggles. "What... What is happening? My... My head hurts!" I rasped.

Everyone suddenly crowded around me. My instincts told me that I was threatened. I growled and slashed at the humans and the two small Digimons before leaping up into a tree and running away. 'I had just hatched. Why do I feel like I know them? How can I be related to a human? I am a Digimon!' A million questions popped out in my mind as I leaped from tree to tree, increasing the distance between me and the group.

**KOUICHI'S POV**

I was so shocked at what Kouji had said. He said that he does not know any of us. He does not have a brother. He does not recognise me. "Oh Kouji... He has forgotten all about us, forgotten about me," I mumbled. JP and Tommy came over to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Kouichi. Maybe Kouji was just shocked, thats all. Maybe he will get his memory back soon," Tommy said, trying to sound happy. JP nodded enthusiastically and agreed.

Takuya, who was also listening, sighed and said, "Come on guys. We can't let any evil Digimon attack Kouji. He is only a Rookie and everyone knows that he is the Warrior of Light. We better ask the Gotsumon to help us find him." Everyone nodded and ran back into the village.

Once we had gathered all the Gotsumon from the village, Takuya told everyone what had happened. Everyone was clearly shocked. Takuya said, "Okay. Here is the plan. Kouji, or Strabimon should still be in the forest that surrounds your village. We need your help to locate and find him. Is everyone willing?" All the Gotsumon immediately agreed. "Good. Now pair yourselves up into groups of two and lets find him now!"

I paired myself up with Zoe. We took a lighted torch from a Gotsumon who was giving out torches. We started our search from the point where we last saw Strabimon. Then, we went in the direction where Strabimon had went.

Walking while inspecting each tree, I asked Zoe quietly, "Zoe... Do you think Kouji will ever have his memories back?"

Zoe looked into my eyes. She said determinedly, "He has got to! He can't have just forgotten all about us. I know he is inside. We will just have to wait patiently. But first, we have to find him." I nodded and we continued walking in silence.

**ZOE'S POV**

The longer we walked, the more I thought that we would never find Kouji. It was about midnight, judging from the position of the moon in the sky. Kouichi and I had walked quite deep into the forest so we did not want to turn back just yet.

We decided to rest for a little while before searching for Kouji again. We found some soft leaves that we could rest on.

Just when I when my head landed on the pile of leaves, I heard a strangled cry coming from somewhere near to us.

I sat up immediately. Kouichi sat up too. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah. That could be Kouji! Let's go take a look," Kouichi said. We sprinted further into the forest.

Lupine Laser: Okay, goodbye for now. Please remember to review! Bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Gaining Trust

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Please, guys. Review! I do not own Digimon.

Digi-fanCapp: Sorry of I have not been updating my story or posting up new chapters. It's finally after exam so the teachers (I bet) will want to pump us with homework. Sorry!

* * *

_"Yeah. That could be Kouji! Let's go take a look," Kouichi said. We sprinted further into the forest_.

**Chapter 9: Gaining Trust**

**ZOE'S POV**

I was already panting when we neared the sound. "Hey, I see something in front!" I yelled. Kouichi nodded. We sprinted faster.

As we neared that 'something', it became clear that a large Digimon was attacking a smaller Digimon by strangling it. In the darkness only with the aid of a torch, I could see that the larger Digimon was a Darkdramon! That was so not good. Darkdramon was a powerful, evil, Mega level Digimon.

Squinting in the darkness, I realised that the smaller Digimon was Strabimon. 'Oh no! How did he get himself into a fight with a Mega?' I thought. We crept closer quietly, hoping that Darkdramon had not heard us. Fortunately, it did not.

Darkdramon was using its left hand to press Strabimon to a tree. Strabimon could not move under the constricting grip of his opponent. He tried wiggling out but Darkdramon's grip was too tight.

"Light Leg!" I heard him shout. His legs glowed with light before his claws extended and sharpened. He kicked up, making Darkdramon loosen his grip.

I heard Darkdramon roar, "You little rascal. You will be destroyed!" I could not help but watch in horror as Darkdramon used his Dark Roar attack on the much weaker Strabimon. The ball of dark matter hit Strabimon with so much power that he smashed through some trees before lying lifelessly on the ground. His Fractal code appeared around him.

"No!" both Kouichi and I shouted at the same time. We just could not let Kouji turn back into a Digi-egg again. We transformed into our respective Beast spirits. Before Darkdramon finished Strabimon off, it turned to find out where the noise came from.

Kouichi and I took the chance to attack Darkdramon in the face. Darkdramon recovered quickly and aimed an attack on us. However, when two Beast spirits are against a normal Mega Digimon, it was impossible for the Mega to win.

Any of Darkdramon's attack could be countered with anyone of our attacks. In no time, the Darkdramon was defeated, but before any of us could scan its data, it flew of while saying that it will come back for revenge.

I transformed back into my human spirit form and fluttered over to the limp Strabimon. "Kouji!" I cried as I lifted his torso up. Strabimon was hurt everywhere in every place visible, maybe even internal injuries.

JagerLoweemon came up behind me to examine the damage done to his brother. "Kouji..." JagerLoweemon whispered.

"We better bring Kouji back to the village. I will hold Strabimon while we sit on you, alright?" JagerLoweemon nodded. I lifted Strabimon gently and sat on top of JagerLoweemon. I made sure that Strabimon would not fall before permitting Kouichi to start running back to the village.

**KOUICHI'S POV**

I was JagerLoweemon. I was much more comfortable at night in the darkness. As I prowled along the forest, I could see everything much more clearly than when I was in my human form.

Kazemon and Strabimon were taking a ride on me so I was extra cautious not to hit into anything. Sprinting as JagerLoweemon was much faster than walking back in my human form.

When I reached the village, which was mostly lighted up with torches, the rest of the group came running towards me. From far away, I heard Takuya ask, "Hey, Kouichi! Why are you in your Beast spirit form?" I did not say anything. I just crouched down to let Kazemon slide down while still carrying the unconscious Strabimon.

The rest saw the critically injured Strabimon and nodded, understanding that Strabimon needed immediate medical attention. We brought Strabimon to an empty cave which was to be our temporary home while we were in the Gotsumon Village.

Takuya, JP and I set Strabimon down slowly onto some leaves. He groaned but otherwise, he did not respond. The Gotsumon who was Kouji's friend came running over, asking us what had happened. Zoe told the others what had happened while I answered some questions from the others. The Gotsumon nodded and ran out to spread the news about finding Strabimon and his condition.

We started a small fire and moved Strabimon closer to it. Tommy asked while biting into some food provided by the village, "So... Who is going to take care of Strabimon?" I looked over at Zoe.

Zoe said, "I think me and Kouichi will take turns taking care of Kouji. Tonight, I will take care of him." Everyone agreed and we finished eating out food. Before we slept, we went over to Strabimon to help Zoe to bandage him.

**ZOE'S POV**

I stayed with Strabimon throughout the whole night. Strabimon had stirred only a little but did not wake up. He had suddenly turned hot while his whole body was shivering. I put a towel that was soaked in cold water over his forehead but he shivered even more. Instead, I let Strabimon's head rest on my lap so that I could warm him up a bit. However, after about an hour, he was still shivering, so I put some leaves over him as a blanket. He did shivered less but I did not know how to help him any further.

In the morning, I told the group that Strabimon had a weird sort of fever. We asked some Gotsumon to weave a blanket or him and they started work immediately. By nightfall, the cloth was done. It did its job and Strabimon did not shiver as much so we put a cold towel on his forehead again to try and cool him down. The second night was Kouichi's turn to take care of Strabimon.

Two nights passed without Strabimon waking up. I was nighttime again so I went to take care of Strabimon again. He did groan a little, so I hoped that he would wake up soon.

**STRABIMON'S POV**

I knew I was hurt by that creep. That creep, Darkdramon, had hit me hard with his Dark Roar. Plus, it was a direct hit. I would have died but something told me I was still alive. Or partly. I was not sure. I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy. I tried feeling for the rest of my body. Yup. I was still alive.

I groaned and moved a little. I tried harder to open my eyes. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I blinked, and shook my head fast to get rid of the tiredness I still felt. I realised I was in some sort of cave and light was filtering through the mouth of the cave. It was morning.

I felt someone watching me and turned my head to the right to see the girl staring at me. "Strabimon, are you alright?" she asked. I tilted my head, waiting to see if it was some trick. 'No. She was truly concerned about me,' I thought. I nodded. I tried to sit up but there was a sharp pain in my head, abdomen and limbs.

I suppressed a groan but the girl could tell that I was in pain. She made me lie down again. That was when I realised that I was bandaged. I managed to say, "What happened? Where am I? Who saved me?"

The girl laughed softly, not wanting to wake up her sleeping companions. "I will have to introduce ourselves first. I am Zoe Orimoto and those are my friends. Starting from left to right, those are Kouichi Kimura, Takuya Kanbara, JP Shibayama, Tommy Himi, Bokomon and Neemon."

She followed by telling me what happened after I got blasted with the attack from Darkdramon. They had brought me to this cave in the Gotsumon village for me to recover. 'They saved me...' I thought. 'So, are they good people?'

"So... you are no harm to me?" I asked.

Zoe smiled and said, "Of course not, Kouji. I mean Strabimon."

'Kouji? Why did I hear them call me that before?' I decided to ask her. Before Zoe could answer, the rest woke up. She told me, "Strabimon, we will tell you why after breakfast. For now, just eat the food the Gotsumon have provided us with." I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10: Strabimon's Past Life

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: For the two who favourited my story, thank you for the support. Sorry if I have not been uploading my chapters regularly. Having a mental block for ideas. Anyway, please review! I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_'Kouji? Why did I hear them call me that before?' I decided to ask her. Before Zoe could answer, the rest woke up. She told me, "Strabimon, we will tell you why after breakfast. For now, just eat the food the Gotsumon have provided us with." I nodded._

**Chapter 10: Strabimon's Past Life**

**STRABIMON'S POV**

I only only sit with the help of Kouichi. I was too weak to stand, so I just sat through breakfast. The Gotsumon food was delicious. Strangely, it was full of a lot of data. The humans ate surprisingly more food than me so when I was full, I just sat there and watched them finish their food.

Zoe had told the rest about her conversation with me. The rest nodded and finished their food quickly. When they were finally done, they walked over to where I was sitting and sat down in a circle around me.

Zoe started first, "Er... Strabimon? Will you believe what we are going to say now?"

I shrugged. "I'll see how truthful you are." The rest seemed satisfied before it Takuya started talking.

"Strabimon, before you turned back into a Digi-egg, you were actually a human, just like us, a Digi-destined that saved the world before. Your name was Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi's long-lost twin brother since you were separated at birth. In other words, you are actually not fully Digimon and inside you, Kouji is still there."

Zoe continued by talking about what we did in the Digital World last time, about battling Lucemon, and what they had done so far in their second time here. She told me how I had saved her life by taking an attack that was meant for her. So far, I was listening and starting to believe my ears. It made sense because that would be why I had the headaches when I first saw them.

Next, JP started talking about my personality with Tommy adding a few points about that. I used to be cold on the outside but on the inside was a sacrificial and kind-hearted warrior. I was calculative too, the total opposite of Takuya, who said that he was my best friend. Zoe added that I had a phobia of having friends because I thought that one day, my friends would leave me.

Kouichi talked about my family. He said that he met the rest later because he was unknowingly serving the used-to-be-evil Cherubimon. He was the corrupted Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon and Velgemon. He was purified by me and Takuya. He then introduced our mother, our father and my stepmother into the picture and told me their characters and why I had a stepmother and so on.

Zoe asked, "So, Strabimon... Can we call you Kouji occasionally? It has become a habit."

"Sure, no problem! I actually kind of like it. It has a sort of ring to it," I answered. 'Kouji...' I repeated to myself over and over in my mind. It sounded vaguely familiar. Well of course it would, but even if I did not remember a single thing from my previous human life, I would still remember this name.

Zoe looked like she suddenly remembered something. She rummaged in her pocket and took out two things. One was this navy and black thing that looked like a small hand-held device with a small black screen and two buttons. The other was a piece of dark blue coloured cloth with grey stripes. I remembered them!

Suddenly, the headache came back. "Argh!" I yelled. The others immediately came over to ask me what was wrong. Obviously, I could not answer. I could not even hear Neemon, who I gathered was a rubbish spouter, blabbering about how to help me.

The whole world seemed to spin wildly around me. I was lucky I was not standing if not I would have fallen down immediately. Images of the device and the cloth floated into my mind. I saw that there was this human with long blue hair tied up in a ponytail wearing the cloth around his head. There was another picture of the same human, who again was wearing the cloth and a blue jacket with two yellow stripes running down the sides, holding the device in one hand and his other hand was covered in Fractal codes.

There were no other images after that and the headache started to stop. Zoe asked, "What happened?"

"Headache. A bad one," I answered.

Takuya thought for a while. "Was that why you ran off that day?" I nodded.

I started telling them about the images that always appeared when I had a headache. Bokomon said, "Maybe you get a headache when you see something or someone very familiar and remember things from your previous human life." The rest agreed.

Zoe said, "Strabimon, these were your belongings. This device, as you had called it, is your D-tector. Your D-tector allows you to transform into Lobomon, KendoGarurumon and Beowulfmon. Your other digivolutions, MagnaGarurumon and Susanoomon, would need other Warriors' spirits. The cloth is your favourite bandana. I think you should keep them. They are yours after all."

I took the D-tector and the bandana. I tied the bandana to my right wrist and slotted the small D-tector into my belt. I saw the rest smiling. "What's the smiling all about?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that we had to wait for so long for you to hatch," Kouichi said.

Zoe asked curiously, "Aren't all Digimon hatch into In-training Digimon? Why did Strabimon hatch into a Rookie?"

Bokomon scratched his head and flipped open his book. "It seems that this particular Strabimon is to be the only Warrior of light so if he is turned into an In-training Digimon, there is a much higher chance that he will not become a Warrior of light," Bokomon explained.

Lupine Laser: This is it for now. I will think about ideas soon! If you have any interesting ideas about what they could encounter (that is prominent enough) before reaching Ophanimon's castle, I will think about it. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: A New Finding

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: How's everyone doing? I hope you guys like the story so far. Please review! I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_Bokomon scratched his head and flipped open his book. "It seems that this particular Strabimon is to be the only Warrior of light so if he is turned into an In-training Digimon, there is a much higher chance that he will not become a Warrior of light," Bokomon explained._

**Chapter 11: A New Finding**

**ZOE'S POV**

By the next day, Strabimon had fully recovered. I was so glad that he could move about again. He kept on climbing trees and swinging from vine to vine until we couldn't find him for a while. He did come back after we were so worried. He even found some fruits that we could pack for our journey.

The Gotsumon, who was Kouji's friend, came to check on Strabimon. Though I knew that he was disappointed that Kouji could not remember him, he hid it well. He came to visit often, since the cave was not too far from the village.

Now, I was watching Strabimon. We had become closer since now I was like a big sister to him, in charge of taking care of him. We were in the forest because he said he had to go in and I had to make sure he did not get into any danger, so I followed him in. Even though it was early morning, inside the forest was quite dark.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Not sure. Just this feeling. Wonder what it is," Strabimon answered. He was staring intently into the forest, walking in the direction where he was staring.

"Do you think it will be dangerous? I don't want you to be hurt," I said.

"Not sure either. Don't worry about me. I just want to find out what that feeling is," he answered. Sighing, I just continued to follow him. I kept on tripping on small roots and branches on the forest floor but Strabimon was quick to make sure I did not fall.

After half an hour of slow walking, so that I will not trip as much, we came out of the forest. The clearing that we came to ended off with a cliff. It looked like there should have been something ending off the cliff but the whole thing collapsed. It looked very very familiar. Where have I seen it before? I searched my memories for it.

Meanwhile, Strabimon had walked over to the end of the cliff. "Strange... This place looks familiar," he mumbled. Suddenly, he crouched down low, just like before. He was having the headache again. I ran over to him to see if I could help. Actually, we knew that the headache would subside by itself. I ran over to make sure he did not run away or fall off the cliff in this case.

It was over soon enough. He stood up and said, "This place used to have three big stone statues. Have you seen it before?"

After hearing this, I remembered where this place was. I was so excited that I almost shouted, "I know this place! It was where you found your Beast spirit of light when you were Kouji!"

"Can you tell me more about it?" he asked curiously.

"Sure," I said. We walked over to a tree and I recounted the things that happened last time. I said that he had ran off the night before to the Gotsumon village, met this Gotsumon, the at-that-time-evil Grumblemon attacked him and was saved by that Gotsumon and all the other things that happened, including me loosing my Human spirit of wind. I told him that the Gotsumon saved him again by blocking Gigasmon's attack and threw this red jewel to him to put it into one of the statues' eye. Then, his Beast spirit appeared and he became KendoGarurumon. He battled against Gigasmon and both of their attacks caused the three statues and the earth below them to crumble into the sea. KendoGarurumon almost fell into the sea too but he managed to grab on and the Gotsumon pulled him up.

Strabimon seemed very fascinated by this story. He believed it too. "I wish that I was still in my human form, then I could spirit evolve into my other evolutions," he said sadly.

"Can't you digivolve by yourself?" I asked.

Strabimon shook his head. "I don't think so. If not, why did AncientGarurumon create spirits for you humans? Why do you need D-tectors? I must be in human form to digivolve, I think. Do you know a way that I can become human again?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know... Should we head back to the village to ask Bokomon?" Strabimon nodded and we headed back.

Back at the cave, everyone was waiting for us. "Hey, where have you been?" JP asked.

I told them that we went to the cliff and Strabimon's headache and all. "So... Bokomon, do you know any way in which Strabimon can become Kouji again?" I asked.

Bokomon took out his book, as usual, and flipped to some pages. "I can't find anything. Normally, it is impossible for Digimons to regain their memories fully. They can act like how they would act previously, but not fully. As for turning a Digimon back into a human, you are the only ones that I have seen turning into a Digimon and back into your human forms. In other words, I have no idea how to transform Strabimon back into Kouji." Hearing that, Strabimon looked down and was totally quiet.

Bokomon quickly said, "How about we make a small detour to go to Fortuneteller Village? Maybe Shamanmon can help us. What do you say?" Strabimon nodded.

"Well then," Takuya said, "we shall leave tomorrow!" We all agreed. We all slept early so that we would have enough energy for the trip to the Fortuneteller Village.


	12. Chapter 12: The Future

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Please review! I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_"Well then," Takuya said, "we shall leave tomorrow!" We all agreed. We all slept early so that we would have enough energy for the trip to the Fortuneteller Village._

**Chapter 12: The Future**

**NORMAL POV**

The Fortuneteller Village was not to far from the Gotsumon Village, fortunately. The group did not have to walk for long. Actually, the group had to walk faster and not slower because of their new member, Strabimon. He was this energy machine and could always keep on walking.

Takuya said, "Strabimon, I think your metabolism rate is too high. Don't you ever want to rest? You even have more energy than me!"

Strabimon shook his head. "Nope. Don't think so. You can't blame me! I'm meant for speed and stamina!" he said cheerfully. The group had only managed to rest maybe once or at most twice a day because of the over-energetic Strabimon. One was for lunch and occasionally a second time for anyone who really could not take it.

In a short journey of two days, the group had managed to reach the Fortuneteller Village. The village was very crowded, with many frauds walking around advertising stuff that were fake and many Digimons who were strolling around, occasionally being dragged around by the frauds.

The group cut through the thick crowd easily, mostly because the Digimon recognised them and made way for them to go through. They reached this tall stone building. Not a lot of Digimon were here. Takuya, JP and Kouichi pushed open the heavy stone doors.

**STRABIMON'S POV**

I sensed a Digimon in the big hall. "I was waiting for you," a voice said. 'That was so creepy,' I thought. As we walked deeper into the hall, I saw a figure standing at the far end. It looked like a Goblimon, but yet again, it could be the Shamanmon that the rest were looking for.

When the figure turned around to face us, I realised it was a Shamanmon. I walked in the middle of the group but closer to Zoe.

The Shamanmon beckoned for us to come closer, so we did. The rest seemed not scared at all. The Shamanmon asked, "How may I help you, friends?" Takuya and Kouichi proceeded to tell Shamanmon a summary of what had happened so far.

"Ah..." the Shamanmon scratched his chin in thought. "You want me to see if your friend, Strabimon, can be transformed back into Kouji?" We all nodded. He beckoned for me to come closer to him. I just stared at him.

"Go on, Strabimon," Zoe whispered. I gained some courage and walked over. I was cautious about every new Digimon I encountered. The Shamanmon stared deep into my eyes.

He turned into a trance and chanted, "When past is regained a gift will be earned. The gift will be the gift of a life." I had no idea what he was saying.

I looked back at my friends. They did not understand either. JP asked, "Shamanmon, do you mind speaking English?"

Shamanmon snapped out of his trance at the mention of his name. "What did I say?" he asked. 'Weirdo,' I thought.

Tommy proceeded to repeat everything that Shamanmon had said during his trance. He listened, and then said, "How would I know?"

"You said the words yourself," JP said.

"That doesn't mean I know what I'm saying. It's true, just that I don't know what it is saying!" he retorted. Everyone sighed. What help. Anyway, we thanked him, though he was not much help, and left his stone house. We decided to stay overnight at the village before heading back to Ophanimon's castle. Based on Bokomon's book, we were not far away.

I was amazed at the sheer number of Digimon that wanted us to stay at their house for the night. It was not like they asked politely. They actually pulled, or should I say dragged, us into their house. I almost lost it but Zoe managed to ply the stubborn Gekomon, who was clinging onto my neck, off me.

More Digimon came to sort of 'kill' us in a sense that most of them were strangling us. Finally, Takuya burst out, "STOP STRANGLING US!" Everyone froze while the rest of us plied ourselves free of the DIgimons' grasps and gathered at Takuya's side. I hid behind Zoe.

All the Digimons did not dare come close to us, excluding Bokomon and Neemon who had both jumped up on me since I was shorter with more 'things' to cling on. Takuya randomly pointed to a Digimon and said that we would stay over at its house. Certainly it was very excited but the rest seemed sad.

Anyway, we settled down in a room that was prepared for us. I really did not want to sleep indoors knowing that if the Digimon owner got too excited, it might strangle us with joy. Instead, I walked outside to sleep high up in a tree where I could stare at the stars.

No one knew I was gone until I heard someone from inside the house ask where I was. Zoe came out looking for me and I just yelled down from the tree that I would be sleeping up there. She said that it was not as safe so she would get someone to go up there with me.

Zoe did not know how to climb, so it would be one of the other boys. Kouichi came out soon, probably volunteering to sleep there with me. He climbed up and I gave him a little help by extending a claw for him to grab on. He climbed up to a branch that was behind my branch so that we were back to back.

If it was Kouichi, Zoe or Tommy, I did not mind. If it was the others, especially Takuya, I would have been better of in that Digimon's house. Kouichi did not say anything, which was what I preferred.

After a while of silence, Kouichi asked, "Strabimon, do you want to turn back into Kouji?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. I miss my brother."

I felt sorry for him all of a sudden. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Kouichi sounded confused, "What for? It's not your fault that you turned into a Strabimon. It's just that I wish I knew a way to turn you back into your old self. Maybe if you will it, you can turn back into Kouji."

"I've tried many times. I don't want to be a burden and I don't want any of you to be sad because the human me is not around," Strabimon said.

Kouichi assured me, "I'm sure Ophanimon has some way to turn you back into Kouji. I mean, Shamanmon wasn't a lot of help, was he? Anyway, let's not worry about it anymore. Good night Strabimon."

"Good night, big brother," I mumbled. I swear I heard Kouichi chuckle a bit.


	13. Chapter 13: Ophanimon's Castle

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Please review! Oh and sorry for delays of the chapters for this story. Currently getting busier and busier getting ready for exams. For all those who read my story: Thank you! I do not own Digimon.

Lupine Laser: Thank you to Jackpot 2 who has favourited my story and kojiluvr who both favourited and followed my story and gave me a review. Once again, thank you!

* * *

_"Good night, big brother," I mumbled. I swear I heard Kouichi chuckle a bit._

**Chapter 13: Ophanimon's Castle**

**NORMAL POV**

The group left the Digimon's house early before the other Digimon woke up just in case they wanted to come harass them again. Luckily, they managed to creep out of the village quietly.

Again, the group was walking towards Ophanimon's castle where they would meet the other Celestial Digimon, Seraphimon, who had digivolved from Patamon to Seraphimon, and the purified Cherubimon. Everyone was excited all except for Strabimon who has no memories of them.

**STRABIMON'S POV**

I was walking along the road to the castle. Everyone had tried to describe how the castle looked but nothing rang any bells. In the far distance, I could see something like a large turret. As we got closer, I realised that it was sandy-brown. I shouted, "Hey guys! I can see the castle in the distance!" Obviously I was the only one who saw with a much better eyesight than them. The rest squinted but could not see.

I ran forward and motioned for them to follow. By then, Takuya and Kouichi could see the blurry image of the castle in the distance. In half an hour, we finally reached the huge castle. If I thought that it was already gigantic on the outside, the inside looked humongous.

There were chandeliers, shelves of books, tables, sofas, everything you could find in a lounge. No one was around. However, in an instant, three Digimon appeared in front of us, shining with light.

"Ophanimon! Seraphimon! Cherubimon!" the others yelled as they ran up to embrace the three Celestial Digimons. I just stood over at the doorway, not knowing what to do. They looked familiar but otherwise did not know them.

Ophanimon looked at the children and asked, "Where is the Warrior of Light, Kouji?" Everyone became silent and looked in my direction. She saw me and stuttered, "A... a Strabimon? What happened to Kouji?"

Seraphimon and Cherubimon tensed up. Seraphimon asked, "What happened?" Takuya told Zoe to bring me somewhere else. Ophanimon said that I could go to the court yard. Zoe nodded and we headed to the court yard.

As I left the room, I could hear the rest telling the three Celestial Digimon what happened to me and our journey so far. I lowered my head. How disappointed the Celestial Digimon must be. Zoe saw my downcast look and said, "Strabimon, it's not your fault. It should be my fault. If I was alert, you wouldn't have to save me." I gave a small grunt.

Instead, I was thinking, "No. It will not be your fault. Even though I lost my memories of you, I would still risk my life to save you." The castle was gigantic and we had to trial and error to find which dorr led to the court yard. Trying out more than fifty doors, we finally found one door that led us to a brightly lit, full of greenery garden.

Zoe looked around, "This must be the court yard." I nodded. I sniffed the air. No one here other than us. At least that was good news. I did not like strangers.

"We're alone," I announced. Zoe nodded and we walked over to a shady tree. The tree was full of blossoms and it was very cooling under the shade of the tree.

I yawned sleepily and Zoe put my head on her lap so that I would be more comfortable. "Thanks," I mumbled. Zoe smiled. I closed my eyes to sleep. Before I drifted off, I said, "Zoe, about what you said just now that it was your fault, it was not at all. Even if I don't have previous memories of you, I would have done the same thing to protect you." My eyes were still closed so I could not see Zoe's reaction. Before I knew it, I drifted off into sleep.

Suddenly, the ground below me rumbled and shook. At first, I could barely feel it. Then, it became more violent. 'Is it just me, more is there an earthquake?' I asked myself. I opened my eyes and saw Zoe's worried expression. "Zoe, what happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know. There's an earthquake," she said, looking about. I sat up and sniffed the air.

"Something's coming," I growled. I stood up and walked out of the shade of the tree and in front of me, a gigantic Digimon appeared...


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise Attack

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Please, review! I am seriously not receiving enough. Anyway, thanks for reading and I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_"Something's coming," I growled. I stood up and walked out of the shade of the tree and in front of me, a gigantic Digimon appeared..._

**Chapter 14: Surprise Attack**

**STRABIMON'S POV**

The Digimon was evil. I could assure you. It was ugly too. Ugly, as in really ugly. To me, it looked more like a goat. Or a centaur. Let's just say he really was ugly. His top half was like a ragged man with long sharp horns. His body was a goat's body with purple fur and another pair of horns.

His four legs were very fat goat legs with patterns on them and long claws. Based on the height of his torso, I could safely say that this hideous creature had too long arms. Each arm ended off with three long and pointed fingers. He also had dark brown wings on his body. I seriously doubted that he could use his wings to lift that big and ugly body of his.

I stood my ground. I was standing right in front of the Digimon, whom I recognised as Gulfmon. He was a Mega but I would not back down. That would show weakness. I did not say anything as I stood there, staring at Gulfmon in the eye.

I heard Zoe yelling at me to stay back and then the door to the court yard opened. I could smell Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. They were shouting for me to get back when they saw me standing right in front of Gulfmon.

Gulfmon peered down at me and gave an evil laugh, "Hahaha... A small Rookie of Light? I was told that the Warrior of Light would be strong. I did not know that such a puny little Digimon could be classified as strong. Say, did you think you could beat me?" I still did not speak. He laughed again, "Too timid to talk? Maybe I can knock some sense into your puny mind."

Suddenly, the other five Legendary Warriors, as their Human Spirits, and the three Celestial Digimon were in front of me. Agunimon yelled, "Pick on someone your own size!" I almost laughed. Even the size of all the eight Digimon standing in front of me would not be the size of the huge Gulfmon. Gulfmon laughed some more.

"Look's like the 'mighty' Warrior of Light needs protection! Hahaha... Maybe you eight would make a nice appetizer before I devour your weak friend behind," he teased.

"You will never lay a finger on my brother!" Loweemon shouted.

"Oh really? Then let's fight," Gulfmon threatened. "Dead Scream!" Sound waves of a deafening shriek spouted from his mouth. They were so deafening and loud that everyone had to cover their ears. Even doing that was not much help. The shriek could be heard through our hands.

I bet it was not as bad to the others. A wolf like me had a much better hearing compared to them. My head felt like it would explode any minute, obviously worse than the headaches I received when I remembered something. "Argh!" I moaned.

Fortunately, before my head could explode, Gulfmon stopped his shrieking that Digimon in a mile's radius could hear. "See what I mean, foolish children? You will never defeat me with the Warrior of Light useless. What's the point? I will give you one chance. Surrender and I will give you all a quick death or die slowly and miserably. As for you, Warrior of Darkness, my Master wants you. So for you, you have the choice to turn over to my Master."

Loweemon shook his head. "No. I will never!" he shouted. "Everyone, turn into you Beast Spirits!"

Everyone did so. Now, BurningGreymon, Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, JagerLoweemon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon were standing, powerful as ever.

However, it was not enough to defeat Gulfmon.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon yelled as his body was covered in flames which was released in a tornado.

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon shouted as he threw his axes as Gulfmon.

"Electron Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon yelled as he fired an electric ball from the in turret on his head.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon screamed as pink crescent-shaped winds were sent to Gulfmon with the power of a tornado.

"Ebony Blast!" JagerLoweemon roared as the pistons on his back recoiled and black balls of dark energy was released from his mouth.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon put her hands in front of her and manifested ten crystals in the formation of a Sefirot, then fired them at Gulfmon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at Gulfmon.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lightning at Gulfmon. With all those attacks fired all at the same time, anyone would be defeated. The attacks caused a field of smoke to form all around them.

Suddenly, an evil laugh could be heard. "Fools..." the voice said. "You are so pathetic. Now you have made me angry. VERY angry, and you shall pay!" 'Gulfmon was still alive? How can he be so powerful?' I thought. The second the smoke cleared, Gulfmon attacked.

"Black Requiem!" Gulfmon roared. Using the second mouth on his body, he released dark energy from the Dark Area. His attack must have been really strong because the Legendary Warriors returned into their human forms and the three Celestial Digimon were thrown onto the ground, rendering them unable to move.

I head Bokomon groan in frustration as he could not do anything to help. By then, seeing how powerful Gulfmon was, I was too afraid to move. I stood rooted to the ground as Gulfmon approached me.

"Time for me to end your life, Warrior of Light," Gulfmon smirked as he came closer to me yet.


	15. Chapter 15: A Gift of Life

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Review! I do not own Digimon. Thank you, koujiluvr for the encouragement!

* * *

_"Time for me to end your life, Warrior of Light," Gulfmon smirked as he came closer to me yet._

**Chapter 15: A Gift of Life**

**STRABIMON'S POV**

You might think that I am a scaredy cat. But, when you are facing a big and dangerous Digimon that is more than thirty times you size, you will get what I mean. He laughed evilly as he came closer. I was shivering non stop because of fear.

"Strabimon, RUN!" Takuya managed to shout. No use. I could not manage to get my legs to run.

By then, Gulfmon was towering over me. "Be prepared to die! Black Requiem!" With that, the dark energy that was fired from his second mouth hit me with such immense force that I was thrown into the wall surrounding the court yard. My head hit a very hard brick and the wall collapsed around me, covering me in wounds and dirt.

**NORMAL POV**

Strabimon was thrown back into the wall and it collapsed onto him. Everyone gasped. They were sure that Strabimon could not survive that blow. He was just a rookie! No one could get up. How were they supposed to help Strabimon? Gulfmon was very close to Strabimon and was planning his attack.

Just then, the pile of rubble that covered Strabimon glowed with a bright white light. Everyone covered their eyes with their arms to block out the blinding light.

**STRABIMON'S POV**

My head hurt real bad. The impact must have broken my skull. Then, there was a massive headache. I wanted to scream out in pain but I could not talk. Trying my best to keep myself sane, I focused on what images appeared in my mind. This time, it was not images.

This time, it was my whole life as a human. There were no images. Just this blow of memories. It is very hard to describe, but in a second, I knew who I was- Kouji Minamoto. My whole body glowed with light as my body transformed from Strabimon into Kouji. The transformation was quite fast, the retracting of my claws, retraction of my fur, change of clothes, transformation from a wolf into a human. Then, I stopped glowing.

I was still badly hurt. I could feel the wounds on my body. 'What can I do? Gulfmon is going to finish me!' I thought urgently.

I heard Gulfmon growl, "Nice trick, Warrior of Light, but a mere shine of light would do nothing to harm me." I would have been scared to death, but there was someone backing me up, this weird feeling.

Time must have stopped because I was suddenly thrown into a field of bright light. The weird thing was, I did not need to squint. In front of me was my two spirits, Lobomon, KendoGarurumon and Beowulfmon, all in a physical form. "Where am I? What are you three doing here? Why am I here?" I asked them.

Lobomon smiled and answered, "Look behind you, Kouji." I spun around. There, standing right in front of me was a Digimon like none I have ever seen. It was a clearly a fusion of Lobomon, KendoGarurumon and Beowulfmon. However, my fusion spirit was already Beowulfmon. Who is this Digimon? This Digimon had red eyes, KendoGarurumon's claws and wheels on its two shoulders, the body of Lobomon and double swords that looked similar to Beowulfmon's.

I looked at the Digimon. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am AncientGarurumon. I am pleased to meet you, Kouji Minamoto. I am giving myself as a gift to you in this treacherous time. Use my powers and my body well. I have my trust in you, Warrior of Light. Be strong and trust in yourself," AncientGarurumon said.

I was shocked. "I... I thought you and the other Ancient Warriors were gone! How are you here?"

"You were destined to be a very powerful Warrior. With your strength, I was able to create this field of light so that I can give my powers to you," the Ancient Warrior of Light answered. There was silence for a while.

"Kouji, are you ready to fight Gulfmon? We're all ready," KendoGarurumon said from behind. I nodded and took out my navy and black D-tector, which was in my pants pocket.

**NORMAL POV**

The rest could only stare in horror. Gulfmon sneered, "Black Re-"

He was cut off my another brilliant burst of light. This time, Gulfmon seemed to be in pain from the light while the rest of the group did not feel anything but a feeling of hope.

**KOUJI'S POV**

"Execute! Ancient Evolution!" I shouted as my left hand was covered with more Fractal Codes than when I Beast Spirit Evolved. I swiped my left hand against my D-tector that was held in my right hand.

I felt Lobomon and KendoGarurumon's spirits combine and then fuse with Beowulfmon's. The power they had combined was much more than I expected. Then, the three fused spirits merged with me. That feeling was extreme. All the power I felt rushed through my veins. I felt that no Digimon could defeat me but I managed to calm my ego.

My body, along with the other three spirits who had merged with me, transformed into another Digimon. I grew much bigger, about two times the size of Gulfmon. If you thought that Gulfmon was big, I was bigger. And stronger.

I was covered in Fractal Codes as I became AncientGarurumon. When I was finished, I heard everyone gasp. They must be wondering where Strabimon went. I did not have time to bother about that. In my mind, there were four different thoughts. Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowulfmon and me. We all wanted to finish off Gulfmon who had injured me and my friends.


	16. Chapter 16: Power of AncientGarurumon

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: I do not own Digimon and please review! Some parts of AncientGarurumon might be my own imagination and interpretation, just like Strabimon. Much thanks to Kushina-korra95 who has favourited me as him favourite author!

* * *

_I was covered in Fractal Codes as I became AncientGarurumon. When I was finished, I heard everyone gasp. They must be wondering where Strabimon went. I did not have time to bother about that. In my mind, there were four different thoughts. Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowulfmon and me. We all wanted to finish off Gulfmon who had injured me and my friends._

_**Chapter 16: The Power of AncientGarurumon**_

**KOUJI'S POV**

Though I was still injured, I knew I would be strong enough to defeat Gulfmon. AncientGarurumon's powers, by my standards, bypassed the Mega level Digimons.

Gulfmon was utterly shocked. "What were you saying about me being a weakling?" I thundered. Gulfmon changed his expression into a serious one.

"You are still a weakling to me. Now, I have a worthy opponent!" he said gleefully. Before Gulfmon could do anything, I grabbed him by the torso and flew up into the sky. Gulfmon stuttered, "What are you doing?" I just continued speeding up the sky, keeping a firm grip on him. Interestingly, I could levitate.

I made sure that if we were to fight a lot, we would not damage Ophanimon's castle which was directly below us. When we were too high to see the castle below, I let him go.

That fat centaur could amazingly fly with his two small wings. I suppressed a laugh. "Let's fight here, Gulfmon. You and me," I said.

Almost immediately, I shouted, "Sharpness Claymore!" I brandished my two greatswords with dazzling radiance and proceeded to cut Gulfmon into pieces. However, for a big guy, Gulfmon was fast. He dodged it.

"Black Requiem!" Gulfmon shouted as dark energy from the Dark Area hit me. I groaned, but it was not enough to hurt me much. We fought on long and hard up in the sky with me using Sharpness Claymore and Gulfmon using Black Requiem. Most of the time, our attacks seemed to cancel each other out. I would have beaten Gulfmon in one shot but I was already weak and injured.

**KOUICHI'S POV**

I managed to pick myself off the ground and went over to help the others. We all looked into the sky to see a white line and a black line zipping about each other. When this Digimon emerged from the pile of rubbles where Strabimon was, the Digimon immediately grabbed Gulfmon and flew up into the sky.

I could not see the Digimon clearly but I knew it had purple stripes and a mostly white body. Then, I remembered about Strabimon. I ran over to the heap of stones and took them apart one brick at a time. The rest came to help but when we were finished, Strabimon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Strabimon?" I asked.

Cherubimon looked upwards and said, "I think he is up there."

All of us gasped in shock. Strabimon digivolved into that Digimon? "Then... What's that Digimon?" I asked.

Seraphimon answered this time, "If I am not wrong, that is AncientGarurumon, one of the ten Ancient Warriors." Another round of gasps.

Takuya asked, "How... How did Strabimon digivolve into AncientGarurumon?" Everyone shrugged.

I remembered something. I said, "I think it makes sense now. I think Kouji had regained his memories from the impact of hitting the wall, then, as Shamanmon said, a gift of a life will be earned. I guess that it is the power to digivolve into AncientGarurumon."

We all stared in wonder at the two Digimons fighting in the sky.

**KOUJI'S POV**

I was getting more tired. Accidentally, I let my guard down and Gulfmon hit me hard in the stomach with his Black Requiem attack. He had been hitting me in the same spot about five times, but this time was very hard. I guess he was trying to penetrate my Chrome Digizoid armor. Fortunately, the armour was really strong.

I got very frustrated after a while more. I decided to end this. "Absolute Zero!" I thundered. I completely halted the movement of my opponent, Gulfmon, with super-cold air. I froze all of his electrons and he was paralysed. "Three, two, one, Sharpness Claymore!" I roared as my two sharp swords slashed through the now frozen-solid Gulfmon.

Gulfmon cried in agony and his Fractal Code appeared. Without hesitating, I whipped out my D-tector. "Fractal Code Digitise!" Gulfmon's Fractal Code was absorbed into my D-tector and his Digi-egg flew off.

I slowly landed on the ground in the court yard. I bent down and asked, "Are you all okay?"

Kouichi walked up to me. "Kouji, is that really you?" I nodded. By then, I was really weak from the battling and injuries. I transformed back into myself and went unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17: New Mission

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: I really hope that more people will review. I do not own Digimon. Sorry for the long wait, very busy and having an author's block.

* * *

_Kouichi walked up to me. "Kouji, is that really you?" I nodded. By then, I was really weak from the battling and injuries. I transformed back into myself and went unconscious._

_**Chapter 17: New Mission**_

**KOUJI'S POV**

I heard noises around me. Well, voices, actually. I stayed still for a while and listened. Yup. Certainly my friend's voices. I could distinguish Takuya's immediately. I stirred and groaned.

"Hey, guys. I think Kouji's awake!" Zoe whispered. I blinked and five familiar faces peered down at me. "How are you feeling?" Zoe asked.

"Weird," I answered simply before I tried to sit up. My head hurt immediately and I cringed. JP slowly let me lie down on the bed I was sleeping. "How long was I asleep?"

"You know, brother, you hit your head quite hard on that wall there. You were asleep for about a good three days. How did you become... Kouji again?" Kouichi asked, curious yet worried.

I sighed and told them about the field of light that allowed me to communicate with AncientGarurumon and then he merged with me. "I guess that crazy Shamanmon was right. A gift of life was given to me. Yet the feeling of being in AncientGarurumon is totally weird. Four thoughts at a same time, though I think the true AncientGarurumon was keeping quiet, so I think there were supposed to be five thoughts."

The rest did not seem to know what I was saying. "Nevermind," I told them, giving up on explaining to them what happened to me. Then, Seraphimon came in with the other two Celestial Digimon with him. "Oh. Hi," I greeted them. They nodded in acknowledgement. "Wait... Do I have to repeat everything I just said to you guys to them too?" I moaned.

Takuya laughed and said, "Nah. I'll tell them." He stood up and walked over to the other three Digimon. Digimon? Oh yeah. Where was Bokomon and Neemon? I looked around and saw both of them sleeping soundly on a couch.

Zoe asked, "Kouji, can you remember things from your life as Strabimon?" I nodded. Oh darn. I almost gave her a hint I liked her. Suddenly, Tommy changed the subject.

"What was it like to be a Digimon like Strabimon?" he asked.

"Hmm... Interesting. A wolf-like Digimon like him had many acute senses. Plus he was a fast guy. He was actually like me, stubborn and calculative. It's really hard to explain. I think in other words, it was kind of fun, though I did not want to worry you guys that I will never become Kouji again. I there is one thing I hate about my 'previous' life: the headaches," I told them. Everyone burst out laughing.

JP teased in between laughs, "How... how bad were the headaches?"

I sighed in irritation. "Let's just say its very bad. And, I bet you, my headache was worse than you when that horrible fat centaur used Dead Scream. I have to remind you, I had better hearing compared to you guys with my wolf ears!" They started laughing again. "Oh and the time I hit the wall was the worse. That was ALL my memories!" Now Tommy was rolling around the floor in laughter.

Takuya and the three Celestial Digimon walked over. "What just happened?" Takuya asked. While laughing, Kouichi told Takuya about my bad experience with headaches. Even Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon laughed.

"Darn," I muttered under my breath, even more annoyed.

Cherubimon stopped laughing and said, "Anyway, we need to discuss a plan with you, the Legendary Warriors. Will you accept a new mission?"

"Well sure! What is it?" Takuya said immediately. The rest of us agreed, nodding our heads.

Ophanimon cleared her throat and announced, "We have gathered some information about our enemy, Lilithmon. She is a powerful Digimon and we will need all the help we can get. As the six of your spirits have said, they are stronger with a human partner. That is what we are planning to do for the other four Legendary Warriors, Ranamon, Arbormon, Grumblemon and Mercurymon."

All of us stared at her questioningly. "Okay... So who are those other Digi-destined and how are you planning for them to come here since the Trailmon terminal in our world was destroyed?" I asked skeptically.

Seraphimon chuckled, "Well, our Digimon aren't that bad as engineers. They had actually repaired the station in the past three days that you all were resting. The other four Digi-destined are most likely people you know, but I won't spoil the surprise. Ha."

"Oh come on, Seraphimon. Please? Pretty please?" Tommy pleaded.

"Tommy, you will find out for yourself sooner or later. We need some 'mascots' to greet the new members of our group and we were discussing if you six should go, since you are also humans and would most probably know them. Will you accept?" Ophanimon asked.

Zoe thought for a while, "They are going to arrive at Flame Terminal, am I correct? But we took so long to come here on foot! I bet even with a Trailmon, it would take us at least two weeks! And have you contacted the other four DIgi-destined?"

Cherubimon nodded. "You had to go on foot to go around the Digital World and destroy the evil. However, we have requested the help of a good ally. He can fly very fast and can transport you to Flame Terminal in at most a day. He will wait for you there until you come back from the human world. A Worm Trailmon will be waiting for you there. We have not contacted the four others. We will the minute you leave to Flame Terminal."

Just when Cherubimon said that, a huge dragon-like Digimon walked through the door. His armour was mostly black with yellow outlines. He had red wings and a white helmet. His head underneath was red with white frills and his body was blue. "Hello, DIgi-destined. I am Imperialdramon. It is my honour to meet you in person," the dragon greeted us.

"Wow," was all JP could mumble. I was totally impressed. I could immediately tell that this Digimon was a Mega. A powerful one too. The dragon gave us a toothy grin, which I took for a smile, when he saw our amazed expressions.

I could swear Ophanimon smiled as she said, "I see you are impressed with Imperialdramon. He will be in this castle until the sun rises, which will be when you will leave for Flame Terminal. Bokomon and Neemon, you can follow them but you will not ride on the Trailmon." We nodded.

Cherubimon led the rest off to different rooms but Kouichi had the same room as I did, the one where we were all in previously. Imperialdramon left with the Three Celestial Digimon and night soon arrived.


	18. Chapter 18: Arrival at Flame Terminal

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: More reviews please? I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_Cherubimon led the rest off to different rooms but Kouichi had the same room as I did, the one where we were all in previously. Imperialdramon left with the Three Celestial Digimon and night soon arrived._

**Chapter 18: Arrival at the Flame Terminal**

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone woke up early to set off for the Flame Terminal where the Digi-destined would take a Trailmon back to the human world to meet four other Digi-destined. Seeing them off were the three Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon. The group consisted of Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon. They were all riding on a large dragon Digimon, Imperialdramon.

Takuya was sitting in front, chatting with Imperialdramon. "Hey, Imperialdramon. What was your Rookie form?" Takuya asked, holding on tight to one of his horns.

"My Rookie form was Veemon, Champion was ExVeemon, Ultimate was Paildramon and this is my Mega form in Dragon Mode," Imperialdramon answered back.

"You have other Imperialdramon Modes?" Takuya asked.

"Yes. I have Dragon Mode, Fighter Mode and Paladin Mode. If you want me to change to my other Modes, I will not do that unless you and your friends want to skydive," Imperialdramon sighed, getting a little annoyed of this "Takuya", supposedly the leader of the group, though Imperialdramon much prefered the twins and the girl.

"Stop pissing him off, Takuya. I don't want to go skydiving. None of my forms can fly, you know, other than MagnaGarurumon," Kouji told Takuya. "And I don't want my brother to be a flying lion either,' he added, glancing at Kouichi who was laughing. "Oh and Tommy, too,"

"How about AncientGarurumon, Kouji? He can fly," Takuya retorted.

"Haven't you noticed already, Gogglehead? Going through Ancient Evolution takes up a lot of energy," Kouji snapped back. Since becoming Kouji again, he had gone back to arguing with his so called "best friend", Takuya. Kouichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy were watching them amusingly while Bokomon and Neemon were sleeping soundly. Takuya crossed his arms and ignored Kouji.

Imperialdramon asked, "May I know which Spirits each of you wield?" Takuya started off by telling Imperialdramon that he had the Spirits of AncientGreymon, which were Agunimon and BurningGreymon. Kouji was next, with the Spirits of AncientGarurumon, Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. Zoe had the Spirits of AncientKazemon, Kazemon and Zephyrmon. JP wielded the Spirits of AncientBeetlemon, Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon.

Tommy piped up that he had the Spirits of AncientMegatheriummon, Kumamon and Korikakumon. Kouichi had the Spirits of AncientSphinxmon, the true Warriors of Darkness, Loweemon and JagerLoweemon. Imperialdramon was impressed.

Soon, Takuya stopped bugging Imperialdramon and crawled over to where the rest of us were, on Imperialdramon's back instead of being on Imperialdramon's head like what Takuya did. The group started discussing who might the other four Digi-destined be. By that time, Bokomon had already woken up but lazy Neemon was still sleeping, still with the talking around him.

"Hmm... Could they be from school?" JP asked. Everyone shrugged. "Siblings?" he asked again.

"I doubt Shinya would come. I mean, Mum doesn't even let him out of sight for no good reason! Oh. He's supposed to be walking home right now, and I'm not sure if he knows how to come to Shibuya station. I did bring him once though," Takuya said.

Tommy thought for a while. "Siblings... Do you think Yutaka would come? I mean, he could be one of the, but I doubt that he would believe that this place is real. Who do you think they may be?"

Zoe shrugged. "How about cousins? I have some but they are all in Italy though." That was basically the whole talk on the way to the Flame Terminal." Imperialdramon tuned their talk out to focus on flying all the way back to Flame Terminal.

The ride took the Digi-destined three quarters of a day. By the time they had reached the Flame Terminal, it was almost going to be dusk. Worm, the Trailmon, was snoring away peacefully.

Takuya walked over to the sleeping Trailmon and nudged it. "Hey, buddy. Hello? Heeellllooooo? Wake up dude!" Worm was still asleep. Sighing, Takuya flicked it with his fingers. Trailmon groaned but went back to sleep.

Seeing that his flicking did not wake Trailmon up, Takuya said, "Sorry!" He kicked Trailmon hard. However, Trailmon was snoring away. Everyone was laughing.

Imperialdramon chuckled and said, "Let me handle this. Splendor Blade!" Imperialdramon slash Trailmon with his razor sharp claws but he did it lightly, not hurting the Trailmon.

"Wha... Wha?" Trailmon immediately woke up. He turned to his left, where no one was, and then to his right, where everyone was. "Oh! The Digi-destined! I did not see you there! Come on aboard!"

JP scratched his head. "He's a weird Trailmon." Everyone went up, leaving Imperialdramon, Bokomon and Neemon back at the Flame Terminal. Everyone went into one carriage and Worm left the Terminal. Everyone relaxed in the train carriage as they headed back to the human world once again, this time to meet some new members.


	19. Chapter 19: New Members

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: I do not own Digimon. There are going to be two make-up characters in this story. Half the credit of Aimi Hamasaki goes to Luna264 because she gave me some ideas for this character. I own the personality and description of Masaki Kobayashi. More reviews please?

* * *

_JP scratched his head. "He's a weird Trailmon." Everyone went up, leaving Imperialdramon, Bokomon and Neemon back at the Flame Terminal. Everyone went into one carriage and Worm left the Terminal. Everyone relaxed in the train carriage as they headed back to the human world once again, this time to meet some new members._

**Chapter 19: New Members**

**YUTAKA'S POV**

I was walking towards the park where I could get some fresh air. I was in charge of Tommy for the summer because my parents were off for a business trip and said that I was old enough to take care of my brother. I told Tommy that he could go anywhere after school and I guessed he decided to go to one of his friend's house.

I had no idea how Tommy managed to know those guys. I mean, how in the world did my used-to-be-scared-at-everything brother get to know people older than him? Like that guy, JP, was at least two years older than Tommy.

Plus, he would have a girl as his best friend? I know they came over and Tommy liked their company, but I still had no idea how Tommy managed to know those other five. All in one day. And I think the twins are weird. One is scowling all the time and the other is smiling all the time. I mean, seriously. Twins are supposed to be alike. Besides, both of their surnames are different!

Oh and that hyperactive brown-headed gogglehead. I believe he is called Takuya. That guy, I bet, is always on a sugar rush. Even from the first floor, I can hear him shouting about random stuff. When I asked Tommy, or the other guys, about how they met, they just said that it was a coincidence that they were all at the Shibuya train station. They added that they stuck to each other immediately.

Like I would believe those rubbish. Still, it seemed like they were friends for a long time. And since Tommy were mixing with them, he had grown up a lot. I snapped out of my thoughts as I arrived at the park's entrance. Suddenly, my phone started beeping non-stop. I always put my phone on vibration! I took it out and it said that there was a message from 'Unknown'. I looked at it and it said:

Yutaka Himi. Do you want to start? Yes. No.

Well... What was this? I wasn't sure but I stopped my footsteps. Ok... I clicked 'Yes'. Then, the next message appeared.

Yutaka Himi. Go to the Shibuya train station now and take the elevator down.

Ok. That was freaky. Wait! Shibuya Station! I didn't bother thinking too much. I decided to follow the instructions of the message and I ran to the Shibuya station, which was not far away.

**SHINYA'S POV**

I was lying on my bed, reading a book. I came back from school and no one was at home. Mum went to shopping with Dad and Takuya must be at a friend's house. Suddenly, my cell phone, an old phone that Mum had passed down to me started beeping. Weird. This phone had no beeping ringtones!

I reached over from my bed to my study desk to pick it up. There was a message from an unknown person. Should I answer it? Oh well, I have nothing to do anyway. Might as well see what I can do to pass the time.

I looked at the small screen of the phone. There was a message. It read:

Shinya Kanbara. Do you want to start? Yes. No.

Well, I certainly pressed 'Yes'. This could be a game! Oh, I wonder what game it is! That was when the next message appeared.

Shinya Kanbara. Go to the Shibuya train station now and take the elevator down.

Ok. This is getting weirder but who cares! I grabbed the phone and ran downstairs. I decided to take a bus to the station, since it was quite a distance. I was amazed at how lucky I was. When I turned the corner to the nearest bus stop from my house, the bus I needed to ride was just arriving! I ran up and waited for the bus to reach Shibuya station.

**MASAKI'S POV**

Being rich was not a good thing. Firstly, you would have very few 'real' friends that really cared about you. Now, I was stranded at the Shibuya station because I did not bring enough money to take a train AND to take a bus if anything goes wrong, like now. Plus, my house was very far from here so it would take hours for a butler to pick me up.

I was taking a train to a 'friend's' house when there was a train that broke down along the rail. This train stopped at the Shibuya station and no other trains would arrive at the station until midnight. I sighed. I recalled calling my 'friend', Kyoushi. I told him that I needed a lift because no trains were available. He said that I would have enough money to go back or go to his house. That was what he said before he hung up.

Suddenly, my phone beeped. Could it be from my parents? Or the butler? I took out my phone and a message appeared.

Masaki Kobayashi. Do you want to start? Yes. No.

This was certainly no message from my parents or the butler. Or a friend. I pressed 'Yes', to see what the next part of the message was. The second part did appear.

Masaki Kobayashi. Go to the Shibuya train station now and take the elevator down.

I was already at the station! What else could I do here other than wait? I decided to take an elevator down to wherever this person wanted me to go. I squeezed through the thick crowd and headed to the elevators.

**AIMI'S POV**

I had received a weird message from an unknown person to go to the Shibuya train station and take the elevator down. I had nothing to do after school anyway so I decided to follow the instructions from the message.

I was at the mall roaming about, seeing what I could buy. My parents had given me ten dollars, though not much, to buy anything I want. That was when my phone started beeping and a message to ask me if I want to start appeared. I pressed 'Yes' and the instructions for me to go to Shibuya station and blah blah blah appeared next.

I had no idea who this 'clown' was sending me this kind of message but who cares? It could be important. It was not everyday that you see a double message sent to you and you can choose 'Yes' or 'No'. So, I was walking towards the Shibuya station a few yards away from the mall.


	20. Chapter 20: The Meeting

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: I hope you guys like my characters. Anyway, I do not own Digimon or Yutaka Himi or Shinya Kanbara.

* * *

_I had no idea who this 'clown' was sending me this kind of message but who cares? It could be important. It was not everyday that you see a double message sent to you and you can choose 'Yes' or 'No'. So, I was walking towards the Shibuya station a few yards away from the mall._

**Chapter 20: The Meeting**

**NORMAL POV (TRAILMON AND TEAM)**

The ride back to the human world was longer and more unpleasant compared to the first time they were here. The Trailmon tracks were rebuilt because of the destruction and all the Trailmons, unfortunately, requested for more loop-the-loops. Digimons might have enjoyed it, but humans sure did not.

There were actually two tracks, one with no loop-the-loops, the other with them all the way. Worm had said that he would want to treat the Digi-destined to a fun time since they saved the Digital World. However, his definition of 'fun time' was not what Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, JP, Tommy and Zoe would call as fun. Everyone was kind of sick when they finally stopped at the secret Digimon station underneath Shibuya station.

Kouji was coughing really bad. "WORM! DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO GO BY THAT TRACK IF WE ARE INSIDE AGAIN!" Worm just chuckled as he stayed at the same spot beside the platform.

"Fine. When your new friends come aboard, I won't take that track. Happy?" Worm asked.

"YES!" everyone chorused. The team looked around and realised that the station looked much nicer than before, with only rounded walls like a dome. This time, the station still was a dome but there were benches. There were even pictures on the walls of the dome.

Those pictures were dedicated to the Legendary Warriors. Since the wall was big enough, they fitted pictures of all the Spirits, which included Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon and Grumblemon but excluded Duskmon. They also had the Spirits' Beast form. Interestingly, they had also painted Beowulfmon, Aldamon, MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon and there was even an awesome well-detailed painting of Susanoomon.

"Woah! This is so cool! I guess we are famous in the Digital World huh?" Zoe mused. Everyone was speechless as they stared in wonder at the paintings.

Kouichi suddenly asked, "Wait! If Duskmon was the corrupted form of Loweemon and Velgemon was the corrupted version of JagerLoweemon, why doesn't Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon and Arbormon have another 'good' form?"

Kouji answered, "Maybe it's because the rest are their true forms. It was just that Loweemon was too stubborn to work for the evil Cherubimon and stayed that way until Cherubimon had no choice but to corrupt it." Kouichi shrugged and the rest went to one bench which was the closest to Worm.

**NORMAL POV (FOUR NEW MEMBERS)**

Yukata, Aimi and Shinya reached the station at almost the same time but neither of them payed attention to each other. Masaki had also managed to squeeze through the many bodies of the working adults that were moving out of the station while he was running back.

Since Masaki was at the station first, he managed to reach the elevator first. Just when he was about to close the elevator doors, Aimi squeezed in, which caused the sensor of the lift to detect something between the lift doors and re-open for some time. That was when Yutaka came running through, all sweaty from the running and Shinya was close behind.

When the lift door finally closed, Yutaka noticed the small Shinya, who was the same age as Tommy and the brother of Takuya. "Shinya! Why are you here?" Yutaka asked as he pressed the lowest station floor.

"I don't know! Someone sent me a message to go down the elevator!" Shinya said. Yutaka also said he received a message of that sort too.

Aimi and Masaki heard that and almost said at the same time, "Hey me too!"

Then Aimi turned to Masaki and said, "Jinx. You owe me a soda."

"..." Masaki stared at Aimi as if she had gone bonkers. Masaki had never known why people even say 'Jinx', let alone ask them for a soda when they know that that person would forget eventually. Aimi saw his expression and giggled. Now Masaki was thinking she was insane.

The lift slowly went down. When all four of them thought that the lift would stop at the lowest basement, something they did not expect happened. The lift did not stop. Instead, it increased its speed and zoomed downwards below the lowest level, which was impossible, right?

Wrong! The lift sped down and landed in a dome shaped place with a loud thud, then a 'ding' of the lift as the doors opened. All four of them wowed at the sight.

**YUTAKA'S POV**

I was the first to come out and I looked around suspiciously. I saw benches and I examined each one. When my eyes reached a bench with six kids, I was totally shocked. Tommy was one of them! Not only that, they were also with his best friends, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe and JP! What in the world was going on here?

**TOMMY'S POV**

I watched as the lift doors opened. The first person to step out made my mouth drop. YUTAKA? HE'S A DIGI-DESTINED?! Yeah. That was my first thought that raced through my mind.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

I heard the lift zooming down. I pointed it out to my friends and they all looked at the lift with anticipation. The lift landed with a resounding thud and a 'ding' when the lift doors opened. Amongst the people who came out, one really shocked me: Shinya Kanbara, my own younger brother.

**SHINYA'S POV**

I trotted out of the lift behind Yutaka. The first thing I saw was the awesome designs painted on the walls of the dome shaped area. The figures painted were so cool. Then I looked around and spotted some familiar people sitting on a bench not too far away. Takuya! Kouji! What were they doing here? Did they get the same message as me?

**KOUICHI'S POV (Kouji thought ALMOST the same thing)**

There was only one girl who walked out of the lift. She had the same midnight blue eyes as me and Kouji, just that her hair was dark brown instead. She was wearing one of her favourite clothes, a long sea-blue dress that touched her knees and wore matching leggings, the same sea-blue colour has her dress but with white horizontal lines.

Aimi lived in Tokyo and she came to visit me and Kouji (after knowing that he was my brother) every New Year. She was my distant cousin on my maternal side, sharing the same great grandfather as me and Kouji. What was she doing here?

**AIMI'S POV**

I steadied myself after the drastic fall of the lift. I turned my head left and right to look at my surroundings. I noticed two very very familiar kids, all my age. Kouichi and Kouji! Those were my distant cousins! Why are they here?

**JP'S POV**

The scrawny boy who had jet black hair and came out of the lift last was none other than one of my classmates, Masaki Kobayashi. He thought that everyone who befriended him was not a true friend, but he said that I was one of his friends that seemed to care about him, which I did. When he walked out, my eyes nearly popped out of its sockets, figuratively.

**MASAKI'S POV**

I came out of the lift last as I was squished to the side because three other people decided to join me in the falling lift. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted six kids, but one of them, the plumpest of the group, I knew very well. JP! What was he doing here with five other kids?

**ZOE'S POV**

I saw my best friend's reaction upon seeing the four people who came out. I knew two, Shinya and Yutaka, Takuya and Tommy's brothers respectively. The rest were unknown to me. Looks like everyone was shocked.

Then there was an awkward silence that followed. I think everyone stood still for five minutes before I decided to break the silence. I cleared my throat. "Er... If you guys could stop staring at each other for a while, maybe we can talk?" I asked. Then, it was like a spell was broken and the four newcomers walked over to the bench that the six of us were sitting on.


	21. Chapter 21: The Truth

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Anyone wants to guess who will get which spirit (the four new members)? I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Oh yeah! Chap 21 and I still have things to write! Oh and thank you, James Birdsong, for the compliment!

* * *

_Then there was an awkward silence that followed. I think everyone stood still for five minutes before I decided to break the silence. I cleared my throat. "Er... If you guys could stop staring at each other for a while, maybe we can talk?" I asked. Then, it was like a spell was broken and the four newcomers walked over to the bench that the six of us were sitting on._

**Chapter 21: The Truth**

**NORMAL POV**

"Okay, so tell us, what is happening here?" Yutaka demanded.

Kouji, calm as always, said, "Chill, Yutaka. We know what is happening here and we are going to tell you guys, but we need to double-check first. Did you all receive a message to come down here?" All of them nodded.

"Okay. First things first, let's do a round of introduction. One thing you should know is that Takuya and I are the leaders of this group. I am Kouji Minamoto," Kouji said.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara," Takuya said.

"I am Kouichi Kimura, Kouji's twin brother," Kouichi, who was standing beside Kouji, introduced.

That went on until Masaki, the last person to speak, introduced himself, though the four new Digi-destined were skeptical and unsure. Takuya said, "Now then, we all know each others' names, so Kouji and I, with the other four, will tell you everything we know."

The original group could not ask the four new members to get onto Worm my ordering them to do so, so they decided to tell their story at the station, which had pictures of their Human and Beast Spirits to show the four.

Kouji started, "We six are known as the Digi-destined and now, so are you four. If you have any questions, ask them later and let us finish first. We, the original Digi-destined were chosen to become Legendary Warrior Digimons. Digimons are Digital Monsters who live in another world parallel to ours, know as the Digital World."

"And you want us to believe this?" Yutaka interrupted.

Tommy looked at his brother and said, "Yutaka, this is all real. All six of us were in the Digital World five years ago to save that world. Now it is in trouble and as the Legendary Warriors, it is our duty to protect that world which we came to know as our second world. This world needs more help than just the six of us and that is why you four were called here. Come on guys, lety friends explain."

The four decided to close their mouths until Takuya, in a record time of fifteen minutes, summarised the whole adventure of the original Digi-destined five years ago. He said that there were actually five of them which excluded Kouichi but he later joined. Takuya made a wise decision to leave the Duskmon and Velgemon part out of the story and the others did not ask.

"Okay. Now, I think you still don't believe that we can turn into Digimon. We can show you how we look like, but we can't Spirit Evolve here. Look at the pictures of the wall. Okay, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Kouichi and Takuya, we will all stand at our respective Spirits," Kouji said.

Zoe walked over to the pink fairy with a picture of an angel above it. Tommy walked over to a small snow beat with a huge frost beast above it. JP walked to a blue beetle with a bigger beetle with more weapons above it. Kouichi walked over to the black lion warrior with a lion warrior above it.

Takuya and Kouji walked in different directions. Takuya walked to an armour-clad warrior with a dragon above and a mixture of both, then a very detailed dragon warrior. Kouji walked to a wolf warrior with a metal wolf above, a mixture of both wolves and a wolf warrior with lots of weapons. These two long evolution lines ended when both lines met each other at the tip of the dome, where a gigantic picture of a red and blue warrior was painted. The warrior looked like the last two evolutions of Takuya and Kouji's Spirits combined together which was none other than the almighty Susanoomon.

Aimi asked, "So... You can transform into these so called 'Spirits'?" The six of them nodded. "How are we suppose to go the the Digital World without anyone suspecting?"

Kouichi said, "Don't worry. Three days in the Digital World is about one minute here in the Human World. When we reach the Digital World, it will be dangerous but with the help of our Spirits, we can certainly get through it together. Will you guys help us to save the Digital World?"

Masaki, Aimi and Yutaka seemed unsure but Shinya agreed, believing his older brother. Soon, curiosity got the better of the remaining three and they agreed to go. Yutaka asked, "Tommy, did you meet these friends of yours in your trip to the Digital World five years ago?" Tommy nodded.

JP said, "Before you get up, I want to show you a Digimon. This train here is called Trailmon and is specifically called Worm. Everyone, meet Worm. Worm, meet everyone!"

The new four seemed totally shocked. Worm said, "Hi new Digi-destined! Nice to meet you!"

Shinya stuttered, "Er... Ok. N... Nice to m... meet you too." Zoe led everyone into a carriage. Now, all ten of the Digi-destined were present to go back to the Digital World. When everyone was inside the carriage, Worm moved out of the station.


	22. Chapter 22: Trouble at Flame Terminal

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: I really appreciate all those who had given me reviews and encouragement because this is my first fanfiction! Thank you all for reading my story too. I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_Shinya stuttered, "Er... Ok. N... Nice to m... meet you too." Zoe led everyone into a carriage. Now, all ten of the Digi-destined were present to go back to the Digital World. When everyone was inside the carriage, Worm moved out of the station._

**Chapter 22: Trouble at Flame Terminal**

**NORMAL POV**

Along the way to the Flame Terminal, the original six continued to explain things to the other four about the Digital World. They also told them the dangers and who their new enemy was: Lilithmon. In other words, this mission would be a dangerous one. Yutaka did not want Tommy to get hurt but Tommy said he was more than just defenceless.

Aimi was jabbering about her clothes being dirty or torn, worst still, but Kouichi and Zoe was comforting her, saying that she could get another set back at the human world. Masaki was being very quiet so JP went over to talk to him and to assure him that everything would be fine.

Shinya was talking to his brother very cheerfully about what they can do in the Digital World. Among the four newcomers, Shinya had accepted the news best. Yutaka and Tommy were sitting near Shinya and Tommy. Just then, Yutaka spotted Kouji who was sitting alone at the far end of the carriage and was looking at some kind of black and blue device.

"I seriously wonder, how in the world do you stand that Kouji? I mean, he is such a jerk and you are best friends with him, Takuya!" Yutaka whispered, soft enough so that only Tommy and Takuya could hear.

Takuya said, "Well, that was exactly what we thought at first when we met him. You see, he was on a different Trailmon and arrived at the Flame Terminal later than us. He was meant to wield the Spirits of Light. When he got there, he searched for his Spirits, leading him to an underground cave. JP and Tommy had actually stumbled in there too and were attacked by a bunch of Digimon. Kouji saw that and actually came forward to defeat those Digimon."

"Yeah, Yutaka. Once you get to know Kouji more, you'll like him! You can ask the rest too," Tommy said.

Takuya remembered the times when Kouji had been so selfless as to block an attack that was meant for someone else and said, "You know, Kouji is actually one of the most selfless person in this group. There was once when I was almost going to be killed but Kouji jumped in front and intercepted the attack so that he was hurt instead of me. He almost died too. Kouji is the kind of people you would want watching your back."

Tommy piped up, "Yeah. In this adventure, he even saved Zoe's life but this time, it was so bad that he turned into a Digi-egg. He was a Digi-egg for twenty whole days and when he hatched, he became a Digimon instead and lost all his memories of us. Then, when we were all in trouble and hurt, the Digimon that wanted to defeat him knocked him into a wall and then he became this awesomely huge Digimon!"

Yutaka thought, 'Wow. I didn't know he would actually do that for his friends.' He asked, "Next time, when we have time, can you tell us your story in detail? Like don't just say 'Digimon'. Add in more details." Takuya agreed.

**KOUJI'S POV**

'They are all out to get me. Lilithmon and the others. What can I do to stop them?' I thought as I looked at the screen of my D-tector. I sat at the far end of the carriage and hoped that no one was paying attention to me. The screen of my D-tector was a picture of Lobomon, my first Spirit. He looked determined and in my head, I heard him tell me that we would get through this together. I nodded and looked out of the window.

Surprisingly, we were still in a tunnel that looked like the walls were made out of mist that was red and black. I knew that at some point, there would be a bump where it signified that we were in the Digital World. I gripped onto the seat and waited for the bump.

Suddenly, the whole carriage jerked and everyone fell off the seats except for me. I looked at the four newcomers to see what Spirits they were meant to wield. Masaki: Arbormon. Shinya: Grumblemon. Yutaka: Mercurymon. Aimi: Ranamon. I laughed in my mind that my fashion-loving distant cousin was Ranamon. It suited her perfectly.

Just then, Yutaka, Shinya, Masaki and Aimi's pocket glowed. They took the items out. They were their phones. They were glowing very brightly and they transformed shape. They became D-tectors. Yutaka's D-tector was dull green and red. Shinya's D-tector was brown, the colour of soil, and violet. Masaki's D-tector was light brown and bright orange. Aimi's D-tector was cobalt and turquoise. All four of them stared in wonder at their new devices. Then, they glowed once more and their D-tector screen lit up, showing their respective element of their Spirits.

"No fair! We had to find our own Spirits! Why do they get their Spirits straight away?" JP whined. While they were marvelling their D-tectors, the others started explaining the different functions of the D-tector.

I looked out and saw the breathtaking scenery of the Digital World. Lots of Poyomon, or flying marshmallows as JP had put it last time, were flying. The rest seemed to have noticed it and were looking out of the window too. Aimi started screaming that they were flying ghost but Zoe calmed her down.

I examined the Poyomon closely. They were not the cheerful Poyomon that we had seen last time. They were... worried. I looked towards Flame Terminal. Oh no. The terminal was half burning in flames. I saw some black figures flying above it.

"Takuya!" I shouted. "The Flame Terminal is on fire! We have to help!" Takuya nodded.

"Kouji, how many enemies are there?" Takuya asked.

I counted the number of black figures. Uh oh. This was bad. A dozen. "There's at least twelve of them. Use Unified Spirit Evolution?" I asked. He nodded. Kouichi, Zoe, Tommy and JP gave their Spirits to either me or Takuya. The rest instructed the new ones what to do. When they were done, I had the Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Steel. Takuya had the Spirits of Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood.

Now, we were ready to fight.


	23. Chapter 23: Battle against Devidramon

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: More reviews please! Thank you Digi-fanCapp for all the wonderful reviews! I do not own Digimon and its characters. Much thanks to MusicLover1997 for favoriting my story! I hope to receive more reviews from everyone. Criticism is also fine. Actually, any review if fine too! Constructive feedback is encouraged too but all reviews are welcomed!

* * *

_I counted the number of black figures. Uh oh. This was bad. A dozen. "There's at least twelve of them. Use Unified Spirit Evolution?" I asked. He nodded. Kouichi, Zoe, Tommy and JP gave their Spirits to either me or Takuya. The rest instructed the new ones what to do. When they were done, I had the Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Steel. Takuya had the Spirits of Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood._

_Now, we were ready to fight._

**Chapter 23: Battle against Devidramon**

**KOUJI'S POV**

Takuya and I unlocked one of the carriage doors. We did a daredevil jump. Nothing was below us but we jumped still. Halfway down, we whipped out our D-tectors and shouted, "Unity Execute! Unified Spirits Evolution!" Takuya merged with the Spirits of ten Legendary Warriors and became EmperorGreymon.

I felt the ten Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Steel, which included both Human and Beast Spirits, merge with my body. My body became a weapon machine. Lastly, the Beast Spirit of Light, KendoGarurumon, then merged with my head so that it became wolf-like with red eyes. I was not Kouji anymore. I was MagnaGarurumon, the powerful Legendary Unified Warrior of Light.

Both EmperorGreymon and I could fly, so we flew beside Worm to protect our friends. I shouted to Takuya, "Go ahead first! I will take charge here!" EmperorGreymon nodded and flew ahead faster. When Worm was closer to the Flame Terminal, I saw that those Digimon were mostly black, with four blood-red eyes and four blood-red, razor-sharp claws on each hand. They were also dragon-like. They were Devidramon.

Some of them spotted me and Worm and flew over. I looked down at my human friends. "Guys! Get to the cave where I first found my Spirit! You'll be safe there. I'll protect you!" They nodded. I flew overhead while leading them to the cave. Four Devidramon were chasing me.

"Crimson Claw!" all four Devidramon shouted as they flew faster to slash me with their claws.

"Magna Missiles!" I shouted instead. The missiles on my flying unit was launched at the four Devidramon, knocking them unconscious. "Run!" I yelled down to my friends, who had stopped to watch in horror at the destruction scene in front of them.

Little did I know that the four Devidramon were not done with me yet. They flew up to me quietly and while I turned my head to check on my friends, they roared, "Demonic Gale!" That attack hit me hard and I groaned in pain as the attack hit me right on the chest. I felt giddy but I had to continue fighting. To protect my friends.

"You made me mad and you are going to pay!" I yelled. "Feral Fire!" I shot multiple bullets at the Devidramon using the cannons on both my arms. The four Devidramon yelled in pain as they fell to the ground like shot down birds. Or dragons. Or whatever. Anyway, their Fractal Code appeared so I scanned them. I flew high and smiled at the sight of EmperorGreymon bashing the daylights out of a Devidramon.

Just then, I saw a flash of black, red, blue, white and some yellow that looked like a dragon too but was not a Devidramon. Imperialdramon! He was also fighting the Devidramon. I flew over to help my friends and the battle raged on.

**AIMI'S POV**

I followed close behind Zoe. What is going to happen to Kouji and Takuya? They seem nice. Hmm... Why are they the ones fighting? Why are the others not helping at all? I snapped out of the though as I almost tripped down the long flight of stairs down. Kouichi was right beside me to help me up. I have nice cousins indeed, though I prefer Kouichi more. I mean, Kouji is always scowling. What's the problem with him?

I looked down at my slightly dirty dress. 'Ah nuts! My favourite dress is dirty? What do I do now?' I thought. Fine. I'm insane over my looks and crazy over fashion. So? That was my own personality! I thought about how I could clean my dress up. We went through lots of tunnels and finally came to a dome. "Where are we?" Shinya asked from behind.

"Well... Based on what Kouji had told me, this is where he found his Human Spirit of Light, Lobomon," Kouichi said. We stepped through the entrance to the dome and a spectacular sight waited for us. The whole dome was full of living creatures! Some looked like animals yet were not.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" I heard Tommy shouting as he ran forward and bent down to face two very small creatures. One was white with a weird looking pink pants while the other was a bunny with red pants.

I asked Zoe who was in front of me what those creatures were. She said, "Haven't you guys noticed? Every creature you see here are Digimon! Well, that includes those Devidramon outside. Each species have a different name, though most are good but some were made evil by Lilithmon. Inside this dome, I see... Pagumon, Poyomon, Biyomon and Elecmon. There are lots of others too but these are the biggest groups."

Tommy came back, with what he had called Bokomon and Neemon following behind. He said that Bokomon and Neemon had brought all the Flame Village's Digimon into this underground cavern for safety. Imperialdramon, this dragon Digimon, was holding the Devidramon off.

There was a sudden crash and the whole place shook violently. Everyone seemed worried, especially the other Digi-destined. Some Digimon even started to cry. What could be happening outside?


	24. Chapter 24: Masaki's Vow

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Hello everyone! I hope you guys have enjoyed my story. This is my first fanfiction so I hope it will be fine. More reviews please! I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_There was a sudden crash and the whole place shook violently. Everyone seemed worried, especially the other Digi-destined. Some Digimon even started to cry. What could be happening outside?_

**Chapter 24: Masaki's Vow**

**MASAKI'S POV**

The whole place shook violently. This could be bad. I asked, "Do... do you guys f... fight like this everyday?"

JP shook his head. "No, but almost everyday. Normally, the enemies are not as strong. Devidramon is a powerful and deadly dragon Digimon. There are a lot of them too. I hope Takuya and Kouji are alright."

Something was fighting something else outside the dome. Then, something big crashed into the dome. Emphasis, INTO. That thing had red armour but with some blue armour. Golden outlined the armour and his helmet was fiery orange. "Takuya!" I heard a familiar voice yell from outside. It was MagnaGarurumon, which meant that the armoured dragon that just smashed through the dome was EmperorGreymon, or Takuya.

"You are going to PAY for hurting my best friend!" MagnaGarurumon roared. "MAGNA MISSILES!" I heard the firing of bullets from a cannon.

"RED EYES!" I heard many voices say at the same time. Kouichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy had ran forward to help EmperorGreymon. They had asked the four of us newcomers to stay where we were. From my angle, there were at least ten of those Devidramon. I guess Kouji could only see twelves just now, but in fact, there was a whole army of them.

I saw MagnaGarurumon's cannon on his right up stop firing before throwing it away. He used the thing that looked like a revolver that had a barrel of bullets next. "Feral Fire!" I could barely hear him through the wave of gunfire blasts. Then he threw down the empty barrel.

By then, about half the number of Devidramon was left. "I will lead them away!" Kouji shouted. He flew up and the Devidramon followed. "Magna Rockets!" I heard rockets being fired this time. All hit their targets and I saw some Devidramon plummeting to the ground. Well... The dome was half destroyed so I could see what was happening.

EmperorGreymon was standing up very soon. "Where's Kouji?" he asked. JP pointed up into the hole that used to be the top of the dome. EmperorGreymon nodded and flew up. "Dragonfire Crossbow!" I heard him shout. From what I could see, that attack was fired from his gigantic sword that he held like a crossbow when he was using the attack. That attack brought three Devidramons down.

"Positron Laser!" a new voice thundered. Who was that?

I saw Tommy's eyes lit up in fascination as a mostly black dragon flew overhead. "Imperialdramon!" I heard him yell. This is getting confusing. There were so many Digimons! Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my left leg. I looked down to see a red Digimon that looked like it was a cross between a rabbit and a hedgehog. It looked scared and was shivering all over.

I bent down to stroke it. Surprisingly, he had very soft fur. "Don't worry, little guy. My friends and I will protect you!" I said. It seemed to calm down a little. I had no idea what flashed through my mind, but from that moment onwards, I felt like it was my duty to protect these innocent Digimon. It was my duty. As a Legendary Warrior. My eyes were full of determination. I cannot help now, but I will help. I will help after I become strong enough. I vowed that I would do anything in my power to stop the havoc in the Digital World. It may sound crazy to you, but at that time, that was really what I felt, with a lot of anger boiling up in me.

I prayed in my mind that EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon and Imperialdramon would be able to overpower the Devidramon. Soon, my wish came true when the three gigantic Digimon looked down into the dome where we all were. "You guys can come out. It's safe now," MagnaGarurumon announced. The Digimon in the dome cheered as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon transformed back into Takuya and Kouji.

Takuya and Kouji jumped down and landed with a soft thud each. Shinya ran over to hug his brother and the rest of the original group went over to them. Aimi, Yutaka and I also walked over to congratulate them. "Do you guys get hurt during the battle? I don't see any injuries," Aimi asked.

Kouji explained, "We do get hurt and we do feel the pain but little scratches or weak attacks won't hurt us a lot and when we transform back, we would be mostly healed, though we might ache a little but we don't show it. If it were to be serious attacks, the injuries will still be there even when you are back in your human form." A Pagumon jumped onto Kouji's head.

"Remember me, Warrior of Light?" he said. Kouji looked up and examined the Pagumon.

"Hey! You are the one that can digivolve into Raremon!" Kouji said, recognising the Digimon. Pagumon nodded excitedly.

"Thank you for purifying me! Without your help, I would have been an evil Digimon!" Pagumon thanked Kouji. Other Digimon were crowding around those two. They were shouting their names and saying something about being their saviors.

Zoe, Tommy, JP and Kouichi smiled at the sight. I walked over to JP. "Hey. Why do these Digimon seem to know those two?" I asked.

"Oh. The first reason is that both of them found their Human Spirits near or at the Flame Terminal. Secondly, it's because the last time we were in the Digital World, Takuya and Kouji had battled for the Digimons here. However, they lost but they gave in everything they could and did not give up. That's why the Digimon here remember them," JP explained. 'Interesting,' I thought. 'I wonder if I will be able to have friends like Takuya and Kouji have.'

Smiling, I went to congratulate the two who had defeated the Devidramon.


	25. Chapter 25: Training (Part 1)

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Reviews? Please? I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_Smiling, I went to congratulate the two who had defeated the Devidramon._

**Chapter 25: Training (Part 1)**

**NORMAL POV**

That night, the Digi-destined stayed at the Flame Terminal to rest. They built a fire in the woods so that the forest would provide a better cover if any enemy Digimon came to attack. Fortunately, no Digimon attacked the group of twelve, since Imperialdramon had left to report to Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon that the four new Digi-destined has arrived.

That night, Kouji took the last watch after JP. He stared at his D-tector for no good reason. Suddenly, the screen went blank.

**KOUJI'S POV**

'What in the world is going on here?' I thought as my D-tector's screen went blank. I pressed the buttons but the screen was still white. I waited for a while, hoping that my D-tector would return to normal and was not spoiled. Suddenly, the screen started having these grey lines, like a television with no connection. It also had the buzzing sounds like 'ffzzzzzttttt'.

I waited for a while more. The grey lines soon cleared and the buzzing was no more. I stared at the screen and read it out in my mind. 'Warrior of Light. You will never escape my clutches. You can run, you can hide, but I will find you no matter what, even if it means hurting your friends or you brother. I will find you...' The message ended just like that. Who was this message from?

I thought of the possibilities. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. There was only one conclusion I could come to. Lilithmon. The only mastermind behind the chaos in the Digital World who would threaten a Legendary Warrior. And the Legendary Warrior of LIGHT. Not any other warrior, but the one wielding the Spirits of Light.

I shuddered at the thought of Lilithmon catching me. I would be an easy target if the others were injured. I would have to train hard to be stronger. 'Should I tell the others?' I contemplated in my mind. 'I should not worry them. If I train to be stronger, I would not need to worry them that I might be captured.' I put my D-tector back into my jacket pocket and looked up at the night sky. The fire had burned itself out so the only illumination was the stars and the moons hanging in the sky. Light... The stars and the three moons were my element.

I looked over to the sleeping form of my brother and thought, 'I will never let Lilithmon hurt you. I will never let her take you away.' I turned back to the stars as I sat on a root of a big tree.

**NORMAL POV**

When the sun rose into the sky, Kouji went around waking the others. First, he went over to his brother since he was easy to wake up, then both of them went to wake Bokomon, Zoe, Tommy, Masaki, Yutaka. Aimi took some time but she did wake up eventually. Takuya, Shinya, JP and Neemon were still snoring away.

Zoe gathered Kouichi, Kouji and Tommy into a circle and without needing to discuss, they knew what to do. "On the count of three, guys!" Zoe said. Kouji had a smirk on his face while Kouichi and Tommy were trying hard not to burst out laughing. Tommy whispered into the other three Digi-destineds' ears to tell them to keep quiet first.

"1..." Zoe said, giggling a little.

"2..." she continued, now staring at the four who were still snoring away.

"3..." Zoe smirked and tried not to laugh.

"BREAKFAST!" all four of them shouted in unison. All the four sleeping humans/Digimon immediately jumped to their feet to look around for their breakfast.

"Okay..." Masaki muttered as the four lazy bums were up and ready once they heard the word 'breakfast'. However, breakfast was not even prepared yet and everyone had to go look for meat apples. The four newcomers did not know how they looked so the group was split into groups of threes and twos. Many meat apples were gathered and some groups went to look for firewood to cook the raw meat apples.

While that group of Takuya and Masaki was gone, Aimi started asking questions. "Hey. Don't you guys brush your teeth here? I mean, thats just basic hygiene!"

Tommy said, "Come on. This is a jungle! Plus, Digimons don't have to brush their teeth, so how do you expect to find toothpaste and a toothbrush here?" Then Aimi asked about bathing and Zoe said that only if they find clear streams and it was safe. Then she started frowning that it was so unhygienic and dirty in the Digital World. No one could stand her jabbering so everyone ignored her, even Kouichi and Kouji.

When Takuya and Masaki were back with the firewood, everyone helped to make a fire to cook the meat apples. Everyone ate their meat apples, though the four were unsure at first if it was safe to eat green apples that were made out of meat and tasted different. In the end, they decided to try it out anyway and found it good.

Kouji was done first and asked Takuya, "Hey. Do you think we should stay here to let the new four members train with their Spirits?" Kouji asked. Takuya thought about it and nodded. He announced the new plan to everyone and asked a senior member to partner a junior member. Obviously, Takuya partnered with Shinya, Tommy with Yutaka, JP with Masaki and Kouichi, who had a higher tolerance level compared to his younger twin brother, partnered with Aimi.

Meanwhile, Kouji slipped away deeper into the forest to train by himself so that he could become stronger and protect his friends. Zoe, who was not partnered up with anyone, noticed Kouji slipping away. She knew that something was wrong with Kouji so she decided to follow him, hoping to find out what was bothering him.


	26. Chapter 26: Training (Part 2)

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Thank you Digi-fanCapp and koujiluvr for giving me so much nice reviews! To koujiluvr: Aimi's personality is purely coincidental if it seems like she is another Mimi. I have not even watched that season. I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Kouji slipped away deeper into the forest to train by himself so that he could become stronger and protect his friends. Zoe, who was not partnered up with anyone, noticed Kouji slipping away. She knew that something was wrong with Kouji so she decided to follow him, hoping to find out what was bothering him._

**Chapter 26: Training (Part 2)**

**TAKUYA'S POV**

I walked over to Shinya who was looking at his D-tector. "Hey, Shinya. Want to learn how to activate your Spirit?" I asked. Shinya nodded enthusiastically. I looked at his D-tector and saw that he was going to be the Legendary Warrior of Earth. I stifled a laugh. MY BROTHER WAS GOING TO BE GRUMBLEMON! GRUMBLEMON! I mean, the name was weird but it totally suited my brother who grumbles a lot. About homework, about chores, about his amount of sleep, about school, about his toys, about his pocket money, about ME and many other things.

I taught him how to activate his Human Spirit of Earth, Grumblemon, and watched in fascination as he was smashing his hammer around. He was short, I bet an inch shorter than Kumamon, but was surprisingly strong for such a small guy. The ground started to crack a little so I made him stop swinging his hammer around.

Instead, I made him practice using his attack, 'Seismic Sledge', on a tree instead, though I made sure it was not a Cherrymon first or a Woodmon. Shinya almost whacked me a few times but I managed to dodge the fast moving, out-of-control hammer of him. I transformed into Agunimon so that I had some armour to protect myself if Shinya suddenly decided to kill me or something with his sledgehammer. Well... the best thing about Shinya being Grumblemon was that his broken English was not 'broken' anymore. He talked just like Shinya would. Luckily. I hope it was the same for Ranamon and Mercurymon.

**JP'S POV**

Masaki was easy to convince that his device, or D-tector, would change him into a Digimon. I did a step-by-step tutorial for him by turning into Beetlemon. He soon got the hang of it and turned into Arbormon. "Hehehe," he chuckled. "This feels awesome! I feel... so... powerful!" I laughed at him.

"I know. It's the same feeling for all of us. It's like we have powers at our fingertips all of a sudden!" I told him. Masaki nodded enthusiastically but he could not because his head was kind of fixed to his body with no neck. I laughed at him more.

Masaki had to get used to walking around with a bigger upper body compared to his thinner lower body and legs. I almost laughed when he nearly tripped because he could not see his legs. Seeing what Takuya had taught Shinya, I also asked Masaki to practice his attacks on a tree.

Masaki was a quick learner and was quite accurate with his attacks. 'Blockade Seed', firing a seed-like bomb from his mouth, hit the tree on target on Masaki's first try and the tree had a hole in it. 'Roundhouse Punt', kicking and punching with his arms and legs connected by rods, missed a few times but Masaki got the hang of it soon.

**TOMMY'S POV**

Yutaka did not want to believe all this. But, being his younger brother, I had some convincing skills. I mean, he had to trust his younger brother, right? So instead forcing him to believe all these 'Digimon' things, I transformed into Kumamon instead.

Yutaka looked down at me and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! Tommy! You are actually shorter than you were in your human form! And, you are a cute little frost bear!" I glared at him. I finally made him shut up by freezing his feet to the ground beneath his feet so that he could not move. "Tommy! What are you doing?" he asked, panicked.

"Teaching you a lesson," I told him. "Now do you believe that we can transform into Digimon? If not, I will have to transform into my Beast Spirit, which I'm sure will NOT be a 'cute little frost bea', you hear me?" Yutaka nodded. I returned back to Tommy and Spirit Evolved again while teaching Yutaka how to do it. Yutaka became Mercurymon.

Yutaka looked down at himself in his mirrors. "Wait... I don't have eyes and yet I can still see. How is that possible?" he asked. I shrugged. I decided to try a sneak attack on him.

"Blizzard Blaster!" I yelled as I fired snowballs from my launcher at him. As a reflex, Yutaka raised his mirrors in defence and one of the mirrors absorbed the attack while the other reflected them back to me while Yutaka yelled 'Dark Reflection'.

Yutaka looked at his mirrors again. "Wait... does this mean that I am invincible? I mean, I can reflect attacks!" he said excitedly.

"Nope. Physical attacks can defeat you easily," I said. In my mind I thought, 'Phew. Mercurymon isn't Mr. Shakespeare anymore!' I almost laughed at the thought.

**KOUICHI'S POV**

I guess I should have known that Aimi would be crazed over her Human Spirit form: Ranamon. I basically told her what to do and she transformed into Ranamon soon after. "OH MY GOSH! I AM SO BEAUTIFUL! AIN'T I LOOK DASHING, KOUICHI?" she shouted in my face while looking herself all over. She was her favourite colour too.

I nodded and inwardly sighed. Why did I choose to partner her and let Kouji handle this? Oh yeah. Aimi was closer to me and Kouji does not like her one bit because of her hyperness. Anyway, I made Aimi practice her attacks on a rock. Since we were in a forest, she could not use 'Whipping Waves' because she needed to manipulate water.

Aimi still used 'Draining Rain' and 'Dark Vapour'. 'Draining Rain' did not do much to a rock because rocks do not have energy. 'Dark Vapour', an acidic cloud, melted a little bit of the rock. After practicing those two attacks once each only, Aimi started becoming hyper again that she was beautiful, yet powerful. I sighed and managed to tune her out after a while. At least this Ranamon does not like to use the word 'sugar' to address people.


	27. Chapter 27: Training (Part 3)

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: I do not own Digimon and never will. Thank you koujiluvr again for reviewing!

* * *

_Aimi still used 'Draining Rain' and 'Dark Vapour'. 'Draining Rain' did not do much to a rock because rocks do not have energy. 'Dark Vapour', an acidic cloud, melted a little bit of the rock. After practicing those two attacks once each only, Aimi started becoming hyper again that she was beautiful, yet powerful. I sighed and managed to tune her out after a while. At least this Ranamon does not like to use the word 'sugar' to address people._

**Chapter 27: Training (Part 3)**

**KOUJI'S POV**

I looked for a small clearing where I could train by myself. I hoped that the others did not notice me leave. After five minutes of searching, I found a clearing that was quite far from the rest of the group while big enough for me to train. I thought, 'I should train with Lobomon because it takes less energy to become my Human Spirit. If I need to fight fast, I have to have as much energy as I can and be strong at the same time. Besides, Lobomon is supposed to be the weakest. Once I'm stronger, I'll train with KendoGarurumon.'

I transformed into Lobomon and used my light swords to practice. I decided to attack a tree so I started using 'Lobo Kendo' on it to test my strength. It took me three slashes to chop down the tree. Not good enough. A tree trunk was hard, so chopping it down with three slashes should be considered good, but I wanted to be stronger. I practiced more until I could slash the tree down with one slash.

I found some big rocks on the ground too. The rocks were much harder than tree trunks. It took me five slashes. Still not good enough. I had to be much stronger if I want to have any chance in beating Lilithmon. I practised my Kendo skills in the clearing using my light swords too.

I swung the swords around and tried cutting through the rocks. I put in everything I could in each slash and the number of slashes I needed started to decrease. I started panting so I stopped for a while. That was when I heard the snap of a twig.

**ZOE'S POV**

I followed Kouji through the thick forest but he was fast. I soon lost him and started walking straight. Then I heard a tree being smashed. I crept over and indeed it was Kouji, who had become Lobomon. What was he doing here alone?

Kouji proceeded to smash more rocks. He practised for about fifteen minutes and decided to stop for a while. By then, my legs were getting numb from squatting in the same position for such a long time. I shifted my right foot back but accidentally stepped on a twig instead. 'Snap!' The twig snapped and I cringed at the sound. Did Kouji hear it?

Apparently, he did, because the next moment, Lobomon was right behind me, keeping me in a headlock while one if his light swords was threateningly near to my throat. "Kouji, its just me," I said. He blinked twice, then slowly let go of me.

"Oh, sorry," he apologised while keeping his light swords while he turned to leave again.

"Kouji, wait!" I stopped him. He sighed and turned around, waiting for me to continue. "I er... Why are you training alone her and not with the others?" I asked.

"Do you think I can train properly with people jabbering about? I can't keep focus like that," he said, though I knew that that was not the reason he left the group.

"I don't think that's the reason. You seemed more distracted since this morning as compared to other days. You are normally not this distracted," I persisted asking. I knew that something was up with him. "What's bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to train more," he told me straight in the face. I knew that Kouji was good at hiding his feelings. What was wrong with him? This morning, at breakfast, he was tuning in and out of different conversations at times and he kept on glancing at the forest as if something might pounce out at him or something. "Don't bother following me anymore. I will go back to the group later, but now I just was to go train by myself," he said again.

I did not have anytime to respond before he leaped up and dashed further into the forest and I lost him again. Not surprising. The Spirits of Light were made for speed. I waited at the same spot to see if I could hear Kouji again but I guess he went too far because I could not hear a thing. So, I decided to go back to the group to assist the others.

**NORMAL POV**

It was afternoon when the four newcomers had mastered their Human Spirits. As they were preparing for lunch, Kouichi noticed that his brother was nowhere in sight. "Where's Kouji?" he asked. Everyone was so busy in helping the four newcomers that they did not notice Kouji leaving.

Zoe said, "He left to do some training by himself but when I followed him, he ran away and told me not to follow him. He said that he will come back later."

"That's weird," Kouichi said. "It's not like him at all to run off like that." Zoe nodded. Instead, they rested for a while and ate more meat apples.

Aimi asked, "I wonder how our clothes materialize once we are back in our human forms." Everyone shrugged. She asked again, "Are meat apples the only things you guys eat here in the Digital World? I'm getting bored of this!"

Takuya said, "No. There are other stuff but meat apples are the most common in the forest. Don't be picky. Once we are back in the human world, you can eat whatever you like!" She gave a 'huff' sound but continued to eat her apple.

The same afternoon was spent teaching the four how to control their Beast Spirits.


	28. Chapter 28: Training (Part 4)

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: I do not own Digimon. I only TOTALLY own Masaki but NOT his Spirits. Digimon owns that too. I also own part of Aimi as in the human. Her Spirits are also Digimon's. Oh and I might not be as active as before in uploading my chapters because I have a ton of work to do. I have to finish them first before I can type my stories. Sorry!

* * *

_The same afternoon was spent teaching the four how to control their Beast Spirits. _

**Chapter 28: Training (Part 4)**

**NORMAL POV**

Again, the existing group broke up into pairs and Zoe went over to help Aimi, since she knew what might most likely happen with her Beast Spirit. Everyone spaced out a little more because some Beast Spirits can be really... huge.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

I was partnered up with Shinya again. 'Phew. Shinya's Beast Spirits would be Gigasmon. Compared to the others, his would be the easiest to control,' I thought. I did a demonstration for Shinya by becoming BurningGreymon, the Beast Spirit of Fire. I warned Shinya about the 'dangers' of not controlling his Beast Spirit.

Shinya nodded and followed me closely. He became Gigasmon but he kept on tumbling over because of his over-sized upper body. "Okay..." I mused as I scratched my head with one of my talons. "I guess you have naturally controlled your Beast Spirit, Shinya. However, you have not yet mastered the skills of walking with a bigger upper body! Hahahaha!" Gigasmon have me a glare but it did not last long as he tumbled forward again.

I laughed so hard I could swear tears were running down my armoured face. But as a dragon, laughing was a bit hard so it came out as short fits of laughter. Still, it made Shinya angry. "Quagmire Twister!" Shinya shouted as he outstretched his arms and spun, forming a tornado.

I saw that and dodged out of the way. "Okay, okay. I'll stop laughing!" I said, transforming back into Takuya. I sat down on the ground to watch Shinya fool about in his Beast form.

**JP'S POV**

Knowing that Masaki's Beast Spirits would be Petaldramon, this huge dragon-like creature with a mane of petals and a huge body, I led him further away from the group. I did another demonstration for him by transforming into MetalKabuterimon, my tanker-like Beast Spirit. He wowed at my Beast Spirit and I asked him to try it out for himself.

He took a few tries, but when he got the hang of it, he turned into Petaldramon. He did not move for a while so I thought he was trying to control his Beast Spirit. Apparently, he could not. He started ramming into trees and I could swear, at least two dozen trees were gobbled down by him.

Petaldramon grew bigger and bigger and I knew I had to stop him somehow. "Bolo Thunder!" I fired two thunderballs that were connected by a line of electricity and were spinning. It hit Petaldramon on the head. Petaldramon shook his head like a dog after getting wet. Then he opened his eyes and blinked twice.

"Wait a minute. What just happened?" Petaldramon asked.

"Well Masaki, you ate up trees and tried to ram down trees. At least you have finally controlled your Beast Spirit," I said. Masaki changed back into his human form and seemed satisfied at the news that he ate trees.

He actually said, "JP, why don't you try to eat trees? You never know how nice they taste unless you try!" Masaki smirked when he saw me going a little green.

**TOMMY'S POV**

I showed off to Yutaka by turning into my Beast Spirit, Korikakumon. "Whoa, Tommy! Your Beast Spirit looks cool! That is, compared to Kumamon," Yutaka chuckled. I glared at him and Yutaka quickly said, "Okay, okay. Kumamon looks cool too. And cute." I glared daggers at him and if looks could kill, Yutaka would have been dead by then. Yutaka smirked and shrugged.

"Watch it, Yutaka. Okay. Now that you have seen how to turn into a Beast Spirit, it's your turn to try. Just be warned that your Beast Spirit is humongous and its a little... freaky," I said. Yutaka looked curious and he tried it out. Yutaka was a quick learner and soon, he had transformed into this huge sefirot-pattern Digimon with red eyeballs on each green globe and yellow lines connecting to each orb.

Yutaka curled himself up into a green ball made out of the green orbs and a disgusted face appeared on the orb which was the light sphere. "Oh this is so gross. I am Mercurymon inside this Sakkakumon. How gross is that? I can see my insides! And I'm walking in my body. How in the world is that even possible?" the face asked.

I could almost laugh to death. "Come one, big brother. It's not that bad. Do you know any attacks?" The face shook his face. "I think I know why. Sakkakumon is meant to have ten different spheres that have different element guardians in them in their respective element spheres. You capture Digimon inside and when a Digimon uses a non-physical attack inside you, you learn the attack and use it against other Digimon. When a Digimon defeats the guardian of each sphere, you can decide if that Digimon stays inside you or can come out. You can also decide which Digimon can go into you too," I said.

"EW! THAT IS _GROSS_!" he said. I continued laughing. "But now, how do I get attacks? Can I absorb you guys into me?" he asked.

Between fits of laughter, I managed to say, "Wait... wait till every... everyone ag... agrees to... to that!" Sakkakumon gave me an annoyed look as I continued to laugh, after I changed back into my human form.

**ZOE'S POV**

I watched as Kouichi demonstrated to Aimi how to Beast Spirit Evolve by transforming into JagerLoweemon, the Beast Spirit of Darkness. She did not get it at first, so I gave her another demonstration by transforming into Zephyrmon, my Beast Spirit of Wind. Aimi decided to try and she became Calmaramon, balancing on the tip of her upside down squid underbody.

Kouichi and I stifled our laughter. Aimi was rambling on about how beautiful she looked. "Oh my! I am so beautiful! I am the queen of the ocean! No one can be more beautiful than me!" Aimi said triumphantly. Calmaramon, on the other hand to most people (especially JP), looked like an overgrown, ugly, slimy and evil-looking squid woman.

I nodded my head and faked a grin, "Mm-hm. Just make sure your green eye shadow does not melt." I still remembered the time when I was found my Beast Spirit near the Gomamon Island. I had beat Calmaramon into the sea and when she surfaced, her eye shadows melted and she looked like a freak, though I did not say so at that time because I was busy fighting her.

I said, "Oh, Calmaramon? You better work on your Titanic Tempest. The last time I fought with Calmaramon, she kind of flew off like a helicopter when she used the attack." She gave me a 'hmph' and tried the attack, resulting in her almost flying off but I managed to fly up and catch her. She fumed and kept on trying but she kept on flying off too, until, I think, the thirtieth time did she manage to control that attack. By then, Kouichi had returned to his human form and was laughing non-stop from the 'entertainment' he had.


	29. Chapter 29: The Nightmare

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Sorry if I'm not posting up my chapters quickly. I am trying my best to juggle between my work and this story. Oh and I am currently thinking of typing another story after I complete this so I wrote a basic summary on my profile. You can go and see it if you want and tell me if it is a good story! :) I do not own Digimon, sadly, and never will. If not why am I even writing a fanfiction?

* * *

_I said, "Oh, Calmaramon? You better work on your Titanic Tempest. The last time I fought with Calmaramon, she kind of flew off like a helicopter when she used the attack." She gave me a 'hmph' and tried the attack, resulting in her almost flying off but I managed to fly up and catch her. She fumed and kept on trying but she kept on flying off too, until, I think, the thirtieth time did she manage to control that attack. By then, Kouichi had returned to his human form and was laughing non-stop from the 'entertainment' he had._

**Chapter 29: The Nightmare**

**NORMAL POV**

It was getting dark when the group had finished training so the group decided to set up camp again in the forest near the Flame Terminal. Some went to find food, others went to find firewood while the rest found leaves for bedding. Everyone was wondering where Kouji was but they continued to set up camp.

I was late in the night when everyone was going to sleep, a rustle of leaves could be heard from not far away. Everyone sat up and saw that it was Lobomon who walked into the clearing and transformed back into Kouji.

"Kouji! Where did you go? We were so worried about you!" Kouichi exclaimed. Kouji shrugged and muttered the word 'training' before walking to a tree and sat at its base on a root. Everyone exchanged glances before Takuya shrugged and everyone went back to sleep, except for the look out, Kouichi.

Kouji heard everyone's breathing slow down until he knew that they were all asleep, which is, with the exception of his older twin brother. Kouji was tired from the whole day of non-stop training with all his Spirits except for AncientGarurumon. He had only eaten two meals, his breakfast with the others and a small snack of one fruit he found before he came back to the group. He was worn out and decided to go to sleep.

His eyelids slowly closed before a terrible nightmare started for him.

**KOUJI'S POV**

I was in a dark place and it was pitch black around me, just like the darkness sphere in Sakkakumon, but worse and more terrifying. The darkness surrounding me was evil, totally not like the darkness Kouichi possessed. This darkness had an evil aura to it and I could feel it creeping up on my skin. I could see nothing, yet again, this was a dream, right? And I should not be afraid, but I was.

The wisps of darkness that was around me was sapping my energy away from me and with each second, I felt weaker. I was the light. Around me was the darkness. The darkness was overwhelming the light.

Then I heard laughter. Totally not like the laughter of my friends which were joyful. It was an evil laughter and was from female. "The darkness will over power you, my boy. Trust me, when I get my hands on you, you will suffer like you have never experienced before. I will get you soon... very soon..." the female said.

"Where are you? Who are you?" I asked, looking around. Of course, the first person that popped out in my mind was Lilithmon. I heard footsteps walking around me in a circle. It was like I was in a haunted house, with Lilithmon as the ghost and was creeping me out. I could feel the hair on my neck rise.

Lilithmon laughed again. "I can sense your fear, young Warrior of Light. I have managed to appear in your mind to torture you until I have you in my grasps, which will not be long. Train as you might, you will never defeat me or my minions," she said. Then, I felt a cold breath at my neck right behind me. I was too afraid to move a single muscle. "Bye, bye, Kouji Minamoto. I will be waiting for you in my lair..." With that, I snapped open my eyes to see that all my friends were asleep around the campfire which had burned itself out.

I hand touched my right shoulder and I flinched. Looking to my right, I saw that it was Kouichi. "Kouji, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just a nightmare. Don't worry," I said. But I knew he would not buy it. Surprisingly, Kouichi shrugged and told me to try and sleep. Normally, Kouichi would bug me about the nightmare but I guessed he knew I would not say anything either. I nodded and relaxed a little.

**KOUICHI'S POV**

Kouji had just jerked awake and I knew he had a bad nightmare. I went over to ask him if he was alright and he just said it was a nightmare and that I should not worry. Well, I did worry. I was his older brother after all. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to talk about it but I knew he would not tell me anything so I just shrugged and asked him to go to sleep.

Soon, I heard that his breathing became slower and I knew he was asleep. I could not sleep yet. I had volunteered to be the lookout for the whole night since I knew that the newcomers needed their rest. I yawned. I was sleepy too but I wanted the others to rest too.

I watched the night sky. The darkness was welcoming me. In the darkness, there was light too. The stars and the moon were the light that was in the dark sky. Light and darkness are brothers, like me and Kouji. I sighed as the stars were twinkling.

I had no idea how long I was staring up at the sky because, without knowing, I started to fall asleep. All I knew was the the moon was still in the middle of the sky but I could not control myself. I was too tired and I went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30: Old Enemy is Back

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: I do not own Digimon and I am really sorry if I am not posting up my chapters fast enough. I am loaded with tons of work and I rarely get the time to type my story.

* * *

_I had no idea how long I was staring up at the sky because, without knowing, I started to fall asleep. All I knew was the the moon was still in the middle of the sky but I could not control myself. I was too tired and I went to sleep._

**Chapter 30: Old Enemy is Back**

**KOUJI'S POV**

I heard some sounds but I did not open my eyes. I knew it was not bright yet because there was no light peeking through my eyelids. The sounds I heard were not my friends waking up, not them cooking, not them walking around, but things jumping here and there.

I open my eyes and sat up suddenly. Indeed, I saw some black figures jumping up and down trees but when I looked around, I saw nothing. Those creatures were so fast that I could only see a blur figure. No one was even in the clearing my friends were in. That was weird, totally not like my friends at all. They would at least alert me if they were going somewhere. I heard someone struggling and groaning and I spun in that direction. Nothing there too.

I transformed into Lobomon and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourselves!" My question was answered as a black and purple crow-like Digimon wearing white baggy pants jumped in front of me in a flash. Its hands and feet were claws of a bird and it had swords too. I immediately recognised this Digimon as my rival in the wind sphere of Sakkakumon: Karatenmon.

"I... I thought I have defeated you!" I exclaimed, clearly shocked as I was sure that THIS Karatenmon was the same Karatenmon I had defeated.

The Karatenmon chuckled, "I was revived by my glorious master, the all powerful Lilithmon. I was ordered to bring you to her lair and I will gladly obey her every command."

"I will not follow you! I had defeated you before and I will do it again!" I yelled, determination all over my face. Karatenmon shook his right claw in a 'come here' movement and before I could say another word, four more Karatenmon appeared beside the first one. I knew I could not beat them all but at least I would try.

"I know what you are thinking, Kouji Minamoto. You want to fight all five of us, but I don't think you want to. Your friends are with my comrades and you are going to try anything funny, I will have them killed one by one in front of your eyes. My order is only to bring you live to my master. Apparently, she has lost interest with your brother, so only you will be brought there," Karatenmon said.

"Where are they? Where are my friends?" I asked, panicking a little. I glanced around the clearing but no one was in sight. "Where are they? Answer me now!" I demanded again. My friends could not have been brought that far. After all, I was positive that they were only taken away a few moments ago.

Karatenmon laughed at my anger and worry. "They will not be harmed unless you willingly follow me. Karatenmon?" With that, nine more Karatenmon appeared, each holding one of my friends in a headlock with a sword near each of their necks. I shook with anger. They were threatening me with my friend's lives.

Kouichi managed to shout, "Kouji! Don't listen to him! Fight him!" That earned him a stronger hold of his head and he winced in pain.

"No!" I yelled, seeing my twin brother struggling in the Karatenmon's grasp. "Let him go!" I shouted again, but none of the Karatenmon seemed to listen to me. I thought about fighting the Karatenmon, but I knew that I could not fight Karatenmon. They would hurt my friends and I would never forgive myself. What should I do? One life is not worth nine other lives. If I surrender, then my friends would be spared. "If I go, will my friends be safe?" I asked.

Karatenmon shrugged. "They would most probably be safe for now. When we leave, we will only bring you and leave them alone, unless my master orders us to do otherwise." That seemed fair. Well, to them, at the least.

I bit my lip in thought. I knew my friends would be shouting to me in their minds not to go with the Karatenmon. But... I have to save them. "Will you keep your word?" I asked skeptically. The Karatenmon nodded. I saw my friends struggling against the Karatenmons' grips but they could not free themselves.

"Fine. I'll go," I finally said.

"Very well. Revert back into you human form," the Karatenmon ordered. I did as I was told and was human once again. I wondered if he was going to take my D-tector away like every other evil person, but thought that they might have forgotten for some reason.

Two Karatenmon flanked my side, two behind me and the one I had fought before stood in front of me. The Karatenmon ordered, "Let these weaklings go after we leave." The nine Karatenmons nodded their head in acknowledgement.

The five Karatenmon escorted me away, with lots of pushing, shoving and tripping. The two at my sides had grip my arm so I could not reach my D-tector. Once I was very very far away from the clearing, I heard people call my name and some fight going on. I knew my friends were fighting the remaining nine Karatenmon but I knew, in one-on-one combat, none of them had the experience to win the Karatenmon, even Takuya. I could tell that these Karatenmon were more powerful than the one that I had defeated eons ago. They were boosted with the power of Lilithmon's evil.

I shook my head in despair as I knew that my friends had no chance of saving me. At least they were safe. I didn't bother shouting either. It would distract them even further and I was probably to far away for them to hear me so I continued trudging on.


	31. Chapter 31: New Evolution

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Hi again everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I have been bombed with homework everyday and I can't find much time to type my stories. Maybe when it's the holidays again, then I'll be more frequent. I hope. Gulp. Please don't kill me. I do not own Digimon. Oh yeah. CHAPTER 31 AND I'M NOT EVEN AT THE REAL FIGHTING PART! Oh and I do not have much information of the New Evolution in this story, so how its attacks look like is going to be my pure imagination.

* * *

_I shook my head in despair as I knew that my friends had no chance of saving me. At least they were safe. I didn't bother shouting either. It would distract them even further and I was probably to far away for them to hear me so I continued trudging on. _

**Chapter 31: New Evolution**

**KOUICHI'S POV**

I had transformed into my Beast Spirit, so did everyone else other than Yutaka since he had no attacks for his Beast Spirit yet. "Give me back my brother! Dark Master!" I howled in anger as my whole body was covered in dark energy and I leaped at the Karatenmon that was holding me. The Karatenmon had released us and were about to leave but we managed to Spirit Evolve fast enough to stop them.

I thought I had hit the Karatenmon but instead, I hit a tree. "Ouch..." I muttered under my breath. I shook my head to clear the confusion. I turned around to charge at the Karatenmon again but I was whacked in the side with one of its two golden swords. For such a medium-sized bird, he sure possessed a lot of strength. Just that blow to my side caused me to be slammed into another tree.

"This is why it is so hard to beat us Karatenmon. We can anticipate your every move. The reason why you brother could defeat one of us was because that Karatenmon was surprised that he could become a Beast Spirit. Now, there will be no more surprises!" the Karatenmon smirked.

"For such a small bird, you sure talk big!" I countered as I got up on my four paws. "Ebony Blast!" I fired balls of black energy at the black bird. One shot hit it and he landed on the ground.

"Nice shot, but I will not give you anymore chances!" it yelled. "Feather Flare!" Black feathers shot out from its wings and it punctured my armour. I tried to dodge them but the feathers were too fast. I groaned as I slumped to the ground. Feathers were not a problem, but these feathers came with shock waves.

I cursed silently as I looked up to check on the progress of my friends. The newcomers were having a hard time fighting the Karatenmon, especially Mercurymon since the Karatenmon used more physical attacks. BurningGreymon, Zephyrmon, Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon were holding better than the others. Note, better THAN. They were being thrown around like me too, but were thrown around much less times as compared to the newcomers.

I growled as I tried to get up again to face off the Karatenmon. "Dark Master!" Once again, I tried to charge at the bird, but, again, he dodged. This time, I did not smash into a tree, but rather, unfortunately, a boulder. "Ah nuts," I mumbled as the boulder was smashed into smaller pieces and covered me. I heard that cursed bird laugh at me. Now my anger was really starting to boil.

That was when I was thrown into a place that was full of darkness, as in my kind of darkness. It was welcoming too, because it was my element. (A/N: I know its supposed to be a white light but I want to make it closer to the elements. Hope you guys don't mind!) I brushed off my clothes and that was when I realised I was back in my human form.

I looked up to see if anyone was there. "Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I?" I shouted. No answer. Instead, my voice was echoed around wherever I was. Suddenly, two things appeared on my left and right. On my left, was my Human Spirit, Loweemon. On my right, was my Beast Spirit, JagerLoweemon. 'What in the world is going on?' I thought.

That was when I felt a burst of immense power. That was when I knew what to do. That was when I knew that I could defeat the Karatenmon. That was when I knew how to Fusion Evolve. I had the power to Fusion Evolve! I could not believe it, but I had to believe it to save my friends.

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" I yelled. I could feel pieces of both my Human Spirit and my Beast Spirit forming on my body. I obviously grew much bigger and my feet extended into claws. My body was covered in black armour which was golden at the edges and the patterns on the armour. My shoulder armour had pistons on it and at the back of my helmet grew a golden metal mane. Golden wings sprouted on my back and I had a new lance. When I was done, I was Rhihimon, the Fusion Evolved warrior of the Spirits of Darkness.

Everyone turned to look at the new team mate who could Fusion Evolve. They were sure shocked, I could tell you. Now the Karatenmon whom I was facing was scared but he covered it up and tried to mock me, "You will not be able to defeat me still. None of you have the experience to defeat us Karatenmon."

"You think? Darkness Bluster!" I growled. The pistons on my shoulder armour formed a gigantic ball of dark energy in front of me. I fired it at the Karatenmon and it was too slow to dodge my attack. Before the Karatenmon could get up from that blow, I launched another attack, "Rot Kreuz!" I formed a red cross with my lance and fired it at the Karatenmon. That was enough for its Fractal Code to appear around it. Using my D-tector, I absorbed its Fractal Code.

"Kouichi! Go and find Kouji! They couldn't have gone too far. We will take care of things here," BurningGreymon yelled. I nodded and flew off as Takuya reverted back into his human form and became Aldamon while MetalKabuterimon was holding his Karatenmon off. 'Good luck guys,' I thought as I took to the sky in search of my brother.


	32. Chapter 32: Success or Failure?

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Hi! Again, sorry if I am not posting up my chapters often. I'm getting busier and busier and no holidays are coming up where I can relax. I guess I won't be able to do much until the end of the year exams are over. Sorry, and I'm really sorry. I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_"Kouichi! Go and find Kouji! They couldn't have gone too far. We will take care of things here," BurningGreymon yelled. I nodded and flew off as Takuya reverted back into his human form and became Aldamon while MetalKabuterimon was holding his Karatenmon off. 'Good luck guys,' I thought as I took to the sky in search of my brother._

**Chapter 32: Success or Failure?**

**KOUJI'S POV**

I have been walking for about an hour or so and the two Karatenmon who were flanking my sides were still clinging onto my arms. I had thought that they would let their guard down after so long, but I guess they knew what I was thinking about. Oh yeah. They can read my mind. I totally forgot.

Sighing, I bowed my head and continued trudging along the forest grounds. When I looked up, we were at the edge of the forest. 'I sure hope my friends are alright,' I thought. I looked up into the going-to-be-dark sky and saw a flash of black. I blinked at looked again but nothing was there. 'Must be my imagination,' I thought, shaking the image away.

After a few more steps, I saw another flash of black to my left in the corner of my eye. I looked to the left but nothing was there again. The Karatenmon did not seem to observe anything unusual so I told myself, 'I'm just very tired and very worried. I must be hallucinating.'

When we were near to the middle of the clearing, I saw another flash of black. 'I must be really tired if I'm seeing black shadows out of nowhere,' I thought to myself and continued looking down at my shoes while shuffling along.

Suddenly, everyone stopped and I almost bumped into the Karatenmon in front of me. I looked straight ahead only to see someone familiar that I have not seen before. I know its an oxymoron, but that was the only way I could describe who was standing in front of me. He looked like a mix between Loweemon and JagerLoweemon... KOUICHI!

"Who are you?" the first Karatenmon growled.

"I am Rhihimon, here to save my brother," Kouichi, now the Fusion Evolved Warrior of Darkness, replied calmly.

"I don't think so, Warrior of Darkness," the same Karatenmon said. "Did you really think I would come capture a Warrior without any backup? We are not so brainless. Come out, my backup!" it said. With that said, at least a hundred, I am really not joking, a hundred of purple freaky spiders appeared around the clearing. Where the rear was supposed to be was a big toothy mouth and where the head was supposed to be was a big, I mean BIG, bloodshot eyeball with a ring of red orbs around it. 'That is disgusting,' I thought to myself. "Behold, my army of Parasimon!" the Karatenmon bellowed.

I shuddered at the name of those purple Digimon. Now the hundred of Parasimon surround the whole clearing and the only escape was up. But, I knew my brother. He would not back down without saving me. Was that good or bad?

"Rot Kreuz!" Rhihimon yelled. A red cross was formed with his staff and it threw back at least a dozen Parasimon. Their Fractal Code came out and it was immediately absorbed my Kouichi's D-tector. 'Phew,' I thought. Some dow-

I was cut off from my thoughts as I saw more Parasimon creep out of the shadows of the forest. 'Me and my big thoughts,' I thought. I was yanked forward by the two Karatenmon who were by my side. My old enemy was behind me while the previous two behind remained to fight by brother. "Kouichi!" I yelled. One Karatenmon shot me a glare but I did not care.

"Kouji! Come back here you cursed creatures! KOUJI!" I heard Kouichi shout. I tried to break free from the Karatenmons' grasp but it was no use. They were Ultimate Digimons and I was human. I tried kicking them but they had no effect either. 'Darn,' I thought. 'What can I do?'

I heard Kouichi shouting out more attacks but by the looks of things, he was at a disadvantage. The Parasimon could bind him with their elongated tentacles and it seemed like their tentacles could electrocute him. Things were certainly not going well. Then again, there might be a miracle right? 'Wrong,' I told myself. That only happened in movies- and maybe the Susanoomon part too.

I stumbled forward but I tried to brake by digging my feet into the soil. The Karatenmon, as Digimon, were obviously stronger than me. "Let- Me- Go!" I yelled at them. For a moment there, I thought that they were shocked. In the end, they were not shocked. Instead, they were irritated, angry, resulting in them being very pissed, earning me a whack on the head that knocked me out. My head started ringing because of the impact and the last thing I saw was the faint image of a black figure surrounded by a swarm of purple. "Kouichi..." I whispered before I was surrounded by darkness.


	33. Chapter 33: The Gate of Deadly Sins

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Hi again, sorry for the long wait. I could only do little parts of the story every time I had the chance but I did not have many 'chances' anyway. Exams are coming, I'm very stressed, piles of homework, sleeping very lately. Thats my life CURRENTLY. I hope its going to be over soon :( Anyway, have a good time reading my story! The 'area' where Kouji is in right now is going to be my imagination on the inside.

* * *

_I stumbled forward but I tried to brake by digging my feet into the soil. The Karatenmon, as Digimon, were obviously stronger than me. "Let- Me- Go!" I yelled at them. For a moment there, I thought that they were shocked. In the end, they were not shocked. Instead, they were irritated, angry, resulting in them being very pissed, earning me a whack on the head that knocked me out. My head started ringing because of the impact and the last thing I saw was the faint image of a black figure surrounded by a swarm of purple. "Kouichi..." I whispered before I was surrounded by darkness. _

**Chapter 33: The Gate of Deadly Sins**

**KOUJI'S POV**

_-Click-_

I heard some kind of clicking sound that sounded like a lock being snapped into place. Where was I? My whole body felt numb, like it was not my own body, but it was. I cracked open my eyelids but it was still darkness. Darkness as in pitch black so that I could not see and... it was the same evil darkness I had felt when Lilithmon was in my dreams.

I had to get out of here. I had to get out to find Kouichi. I tried to sit up but my neck, wrist, hip and ankles were buckled firmly to what ever I was lying on. The surface that I was lying on was cold, like marble, and it totally did not help the feeling of eeriness here in whatever place I was in right now.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I shouted out. My voice echoed around the room so I assumed that it was a big, dark room full of evil. I heard some footsteps and I tensed. I knew that gait. It was like a woman wearing high heels and walking very slowly across a marble floor and each step was echoing around the room.

"Lilithmon!" I growled under my breath. "Where am I?" I yelled. Even though I could not see her at all, I could tell she was smirking. She let out a you-are-so-dumb laugh and I cringed. What in the world was she planning to do to me? Just kill me already! Apparently, Lilithmon had wanted to give me a slow and painful death so I waited for her to do something to me.

"Welcome, Kouji, to my lair, the dreaded Gate of Deadly Sins. I realised that you are a very strong warrior, so while I am going to kill you slowly, I will be planning for you to attack you friends. Is my plan straightforward enough for you?" Lilithmon chuckled.

"No! I will never work for you! I will never hurt my friends!" I shouted, struggling vainly at the chains that held me to the marble surface of a table.

"Well, you don't have an option, Kouji Minamoto. You shall work for me and destroy your friends," she purred. I struggled harder but the chains were too strong. I suddenly remembered my D-tector so I tried to feel for it in my pocket but it was not there. Where could it be? Did Lilithmon take it?

Lilithmon snapped her fingers, bring me away from my thoughts about my D-tector. Immediately, the room in which I was in was lighted up by torches that shined a purple glow. Now I wished that the room was still dark. The room had seven walls each of equal width and the whole room was marble except for the floor which was some kind of ancient brick. The top of the room was lined with carvings of bats, demons, monsters and some kind of weird symbol on each wall. Below each of those symbols were pictures of some different kinds of Digimon. Barely able to see, I could distinguish two from the others: Lucemon and Lilithmon. The others would have to be the other demon lords.

The area around the marble table lit up, with two green circles surrounding the table. I was sure that there was a pattern within the two circles but I was obviously restricted to the table. The circles and whatever pattern erupted with green flames and over the roaring of the flames, I could hear Lilithmon screeching in laughter.

The table started to get hot, making me sweat profusely. The green fire was sucking my energy away, causing me to get weaker and weaker. I struggled to stay awake but I had no more strength. I closed my eyes as the green flames enveloped me and I could feel the sting of the fire scalding me. I would have screamed from the unbearable pain but I was already slipping into unconsciousness. Maybe that would be best if I did not know what was going to happen to me.

**KOUICHI'S POV**

"I failed! I failed! Kouji's gone!" I whimpered. I could only watch on helplessly as the Karatenmon brought Kouji away. I tried to fight of those Parasimon but there were just too many for me to fight them all. When Takuya and the others arrived, it was too late for them to save Kouji. They helped my to clear up the rest of those purple Digimon before asking me to tell them what happened.

I continued sobbing. None of the others could possibly calm me down. I was Kouji's only hope in saving him and I failed. Now Lilithmon could do whatever she wanted with my brother, most probably killing him. Yutaka and Tommy had gone to get some water for me while the others decided to find food and branches for making camp tonight. Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon were left to guard me while I sat on a log, still sniffing away.

"Kouichi," Zoe said warmly, trying to act strong even though I knew that she was just trying not to cry. I looked up into her emerald eyes. "Kouji will be fine. Tomorrow, we will set off to Ophanimon's castle to ask her if she knows where Kouji is. Don't worry, we WILL find him and when we do, Lilithmon will pay." I nodded mutely. I decided to trust her words for now and I shook my head to clear any doubt. Tomorrow, we will go to Ophanimon's castle and find the whereabouts of my twin brother.


	34. Chapter 34: First Piece of the Puzzle

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: Homework, homework, homework. I bet my teachers have this stack of homework for the whole year in their storerooms and they just chuck it into our faces so that they can clear it... Argh, I seriously can't wait until exams are over, which would end in late August I think, so I just need to bear with it for a while longer. Wish me luck, guys! I do not own Digimon, as usual.

* * *

_"Kouichi," Zoe said warmly, trying to act strong even though I knew that she was just trying not to cry. I looked up into her emerald eyes. "Kouji will be fine. Tomorrow, we will set off to Ophanimon's castle to ask her if she knows where Kouji is. Don't worry, we WILL find him and when we do, Lilithmon will pay." I nodded mutely. I decided to trust her words for now and I shook my head to clear any doubt. Tomorrow, we will go to Ophanimon's castle and find the whereabouts of my twin brother._

**Chapter 34: The First Piece of the Puzzle**

**KOUICHI'S POV**

As usual, I was the earliest to wake up. This time, I did not take my time to wake my friends up. All of them woke up immediately, remembering what we were supposed to do today. Even Takuya woke up and started to get ready. After everyone ate a fast breakfast of meat apples found the night before, Takuya cleared his throat and spoke, "As you all know, we are to go to Ophanimon's castle and come up with a plan to find and save Kouji. We will be too slow on foot, so Zoe, JP, Kouichi and I will bring the rest of you to the castle in our Spirit forms. I will be in Aldamon, Zoe in Zephyrmon, JP in Beetlemon and Kouichi in Rhihimon. Is everyone alright with that?"

Everyone nodded and Zoe, JP, Takuya and I transformed into our respective Spirit forms. I carried Bokomon and Neemon. Takuya carried Tommy and Yutaka, JP carried Shinya and Masaki and Zoe carried Aimi. Flying over the treetops, Bokomon estimated that we would most likely reach Ophanimon's castle in two hours. I was so distracted by thoughts about Kouji that almost dropped Bokomon and Neemon twice. I decided that I would just focus on flying instead after receiving several verbal lashings from Bokomon.

After an hour of flying, Takuya decided that we all needed a break so we looked for a water source to hydrate ourselves. Since we had a bird's eye view of most of the forest, we could easily spot a stream in the forest. We landed beside the stream but when Takuya, Zoe, JP and I were about to transform back into our human forms, we heard the sound of twigs snapping.

"Someone is here," Takuya whispered. We tensed while the others turned into their Spirit forms, Yutaka into Mercurymon, Tommy into Korikakumon, Masaki into Arbormon, Shinya into Gigasmon and finally Aimi into Ranamon. Our eyes darted about the trees and bushes around the stream.

What happened next totally shocked me. Emerging from some trees was none other than Lobomon. Tears nearly sprang into my eyes at the sight of my brother. I was too shocked to speak, so Takuya asked, "Kouji! Where were you? Are you alright?"

Lobomon looked irritated and gave a scowl, "None of your business. Your only business concerning me is to die!" The moment he said that, my heart almost shattered into pieces. How could he say that? I am his brother, his twin brother! I could tell, everyone was frozen at his or her spot. "Lobo Kendo!" Before anyone of us could react, he hit Beetlemon, who was the nearest to him, hard on his side.

Groaning in pain, Beetlemon almost turned back into JP but he held his form. "Kouji... What is the world has gotten into you?!" Beetlemon groaned.

"Nothing. I just decided to work for a certain master, that is all. Howling Laser!" Lobomon fired a burst of light energy from his left wrist at Korikakumon. This time, Korikakumon turned back into Tommy and Mercurymon immediately ran over to Tommy.

"Why you! I ought to teach you a lesson for hurting my brother!" Mercurymon yelled, blood boiling in him.

However, before he could move another step, Lobomon had already used Lobo Kendo on him, turning him back into Yutaka. His next target was Aldamon, who was already starting on his attack. "Solar Win-"

"Howling Laser!" Before Aldamon could fire his attack, his big ball of fire was canceled out by Lobomon's Howling Laser. Lobomon was even more powerful than before, though this was only his Human Spirit. His attack not only canceled out Aldamon's most powerful attack, it also went through and hit Aldamon squarely in the face and a groan was heard from Aldamon. "As you can see, I am much more powerful than you are. It is no use fighting me," he chuckled gleefully, giving us a smirk.

"Lobo Ken-" Lobomon was about to slice Gigasmon into pieces but he stopped mid-sentence and his head turned in the direction of somewhere to the left of him. "I will leave you as you are. My master is calling." With that, Lobomon leaped into the darkness of the trees.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Everything happened so fast that no one could process it fast enough. "I don't want to hear Kouji's name EVER again! He hurt Tommy!" Yutaka suddenly burst out.

Heads turned in his direction but no one spoke. "Erm Warriors? I think Kouji was possessed or controlled by something," Bokomon said.

"You mean SOMEONE?" I shouted. "It was Lilithmon! Kouji would NEVER attack us unless he was controlled! It just has to be her!" Zoe nodded in agreement. Soon, the rest shrugged and with silent agreement, everyone transformed back into their human forms except for Zoe, JP, Takuya and me. Picking up the rest of the group, we flew off to Ophanimon's castle even faster than we had before.


	35. Chapter 35: Battle Against Each Other

_**The Return to the Digital World**_

Lupine Laser: More and more homework coming my way, so I hope you guys understand if I do not upload a chapter often. Thanks for your cooperation! Oh and wrong information. My exams does NOT end in late August. It ends in early October so I am really sorry if I'm not posting my chapters up in time. This chapter might seem a little rush because it IS rushed. Sorry, sorry, really sorry. I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_"You mean SOMEONE?" I shouted. "It was Lilithmon! Kouji would NEVER attack us unless he was controlled! It just has to be her!" Zoe nodded in agreement. Soon, the rest shrugged and with silent agreement, everyone transformed back into their human forms except for Zoe, JP, Takuya and me. Picking up the rest of the group, we flew off to Ophanimon's castle even faster than we had before._

**Chapter 35: Battle Against Each Other**

**NORMAL POV**

The group reached Ophanimon's castle earlier than any of them would have expected. Takuya knocked on the huge castle doors and Ophanimon opened it. "I have heard the news," Ophanimon said before any of them could tell her what had happened. "One of our spies has seen the Karatenmon taking Kouji into the worst possible place in the Digital World."

"Which is?" Kouichi asked a little rudely, but when it came to his brother, he could not help it.

"The Gate of Deadly Sins," Ophanimon replied cooly.

Upon hearing this, Bokomon took out his book and flipped to a page. "Oh my! The Gate of Deadly Sins used to be the hideout for the Seven Great Demon Lords! The whole place is shrouded in evil darkness and was destroyed millions of years ago when the Seven Great Demon Lords were banished! How did it reappear again?"

"It reappeared because Lilithmon is back. When one of the Demon Lords is reborn, the Gate will reappear. This Gate of Deadly Sins is now located in the Continent of Darkness. It is almost impossible to get through the Gate without Kouji's help. His light is the only thing that can break through the Gate. That is why we must get him back," Ophanimon said.

Takuya thought for a while and asked, "Is Kouji being controlled by some kind of spell? He attacked us when we were on our way here and he seems to be controlled by Lilithmon. Is there any explanation?"

Ophanimon nodded for a while and gestured for Bokomon to read off his book. He started, "Rumours say that in the Gate of Deadly Sins, there are seven chambers for the use of each of the Demon Lords. Each room can be a torture chamber but it can also be used as a place where you can cast 'spells'. It is said that the Digimon would have to be chained to the table in the middle of the room and the Demon Lord would cast a spell. Flames would over the Digimon and the Digimon would feel so much pain that he would listen to the Demon Lord subconsciously without knowing it is doing it. The Digimon's power would be increased by tenfold too."

"That witch," Kouichi mumbled under his breath. "I am so going to get her."

Tommy asked, "How can we 'uncontrol' Kouji?"

Ophanimon said, "This, I am really not sure. The most plausible way is to defeat him and see what has controlled him. We believe that the source can be found when his Fractal Code appears." Kouichi looked shocked. The rest looked dumbfounded and worried. Yutaka seemed to want payback. Ophanimon ignored their looks and continued, "I believe that in order for you to have a chance at defeating him, you have to battle him in the Continent of Darkness where his light is the weakest, so go, go and save the Warrior of Light."

Before anyone could utter another word, they were all covered in light and were transported to a very dark place: The Continent of Darkness. "Looks like we are in the Continent of Darkness," Takuya said.

"No, duh, Sherlock. Of course we are in the Continent of Darkness! Now we just have to find Kouji," Zoe said. Something ruffled in the trees and everyone, except for Yutaka, turned into their most powerful forms. KendoGarurumon emerged from the trees and growled at them menacingly.

"I see you want to battle me when I am weak here in the Darkness. Nice try, but you will never be able to defeat me! Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon yelled, firing a blast of intensified light which Mercurymon gladly reflected. The attack reflected and hit KendoGarurumon in the side but he did not flinch. "Nice try, again, but I am not affected by my own attacks. My master has already taken care of that. You are beginning to be very irritating. Howling Star!" KendoGarurumon's wing blades opened up and rammed towards Aldamon at full speed. KendoGarurumon was too fast for Aldamon to dodge so the impact hit him fully, causing Aldamon to transform back into Takuya. Gigasmon ran over immediately to help his brother up.

Mercurymon was in-charge of reflecting any non-physical attacks from KendoGarurumon while the rest were to try and attack him. Unfortunately, none of their attacks could faze him. If anything, their attacks made KendoGarurumon even more irritated than before. The battle raged on, one versus seven with Takuya resting from the impact and Kouichi not willing to fight his brother.


End file.
